Sondash love in school
by Phinbellagirl 15
Summary: Hi this is my first sondash story and I hope you guys like it, but rewiew much and all that stuff enjoy
1. Chapter 1

hey everyone it's phinbellagirl 15, Okay rainbow dash has been bullied for 5 years and she is finally in the last year of 9th grade. But I hope you guys like this story and please rewiew on this. But I hope you guys enjoy it :) 3

* * *

Rainbow dash pov 9th grade the last day of school.

wow I finally got through high school thanks for my best friend and boyfriend sonic. Wow it has been some crazy years I was bullied for so many years but after I meet sonic everything changed from the worst too the better. I think my mom would be proud of me if she only was here

**Flash back**

(Rainbows pov 9th grade )

a lonly girl was walking around school and her name was rainbow dash. She had no friends in her class all of her classmates froze her out and every day she got bullied by sunset shimmer and her two friends spitfire and sontana. Because she had rainbow coloured hair and of course her clothes. She was not like the others, this girl was special. Even if she didn't have many friends she did her best to be happy. But inside she was broken everyday she had too put up a fake smile and pretend she is happy.

Rainbow: * thinking* sight, why dose sunset shimmer always so mean to me I haven't done anything bad too her. Well I better go to class

teatch: okay my name is discord and I will be you math and scientific teatcher now let's do math

after the math class I went to my looker to get my English book but when I was about to leave sunset comes up to me and says

sunset: hey, fat ass.

Me: sight* what do you want sunset?

Sunset: nothing you rainbow haired freak hahaha.

Me: why can't you leave me alone?

sunset: * pushes me to the ground* because its too fun to pick on you. Lol

i start to cry and go too the class room I just wanted too go away but I couldn't. Because that would make my mom sad if I skip school so I just had do deal with it and try my hardest.

In English class

teacher: hello my name is twilight sparkle and I have an awesome news, we are going to have a new student at school!

Everyone: who is he/she?

Miss sparkle: well his name is sonic and he comes from a place called mobius and he is coming for a visit tomorrow.

Rainbow: * thinking* hmm maby he and I can be friends, if I know sunset right she would probably take him over to her side and then bully me even more.

It was the end of the day and I went home and couldn't help to feel excited for tomorrow.

Next day art class

I was drawing a girl who cried in the corner while all the others just laugh at her just when i was about to fill it with colors miss rarity had something to tell everyone.

Miss rarity: okay class we have a new student here today and im sure twilight had told that he was about to visit today so welcome sonic.

Thats when I saw him he was a boy with blue spiky hair and red shoes and a pair of jeans with a t-shirt with a ring like a symbolic note about him self. Like mine thunder rainbow bolt

Sonic: hey everyone my name is sonic and I can't wait to start here in next week.

Miss rarity: good sonic now you can take a sit next to rainbow dash and start drawing.

Sonic: okay miss rarity.

(Sonics pov)

my teatcher told me to sitt beside someone with the name rainbow dash, so I walked over too her and I looked on her drawing when i saw what I mean I started to talk to her because she looks sad for some reason.

Sonic: hey there what's your name?

Dash: it's rainbow dash but I prefer dash.

Sonic: is it okay if I call you dashie?

Rainbow: * blushes a little* s..sure sonic

sonic: what are you drawing?

Rainbow: well it's a girl who has no friends and the other is just freezing her out and laugh at her while she is crying.

I saw a tear coming from her eye, before I had a chance to talk back she just walked away in tears. I think she is the girl in the picture and that are our classmates. I think will talk to her a little more but when I was getting up to go after her another girl came forward to me

sunset: hi cutie, wanna hang out?

Sonic: umm... No I can't I have too go after dashie

sunset: who cares about that loser she is just ugly and fat! HAHAHAHAHA.

Sonic: I care about her so leave me alone bitch. * chuckel* by the way she is so much thinner than you are.

I saw that she got angry at me but I just walked away, she must have been the girl in the middle of dashs drawing I gotta find her. Before it's too late. I walked around the whole school until I find her sitting in the school yard under a tree crying I walked up to gave her a hug

(Rainbow dashs pov)

i didn't want him to understand that It was me in the picture but I blew it, I started to cry and walked out there under the cherry tree witch has pink flowers in it. Suddenly i felt someone hug me I look up and saw it was sonic who huged me.

Sonic: it was you in the picture wasn't it? He said in a soft tone while gently stroke my hair.

Rainbow: y..yes it was me it has been that for several years now, sunset is always picking on me and call me fat and more. I sobbed into his shirt but he didn't seem to mind it.

i started to cry more into his chest until I couldn't cry more I broke the hug

rainbow: sorry sonic I didn't mean too cry in front of you I just couldn't hold myself any more sorry.

Sonic: it's okay dashie, I understand it must be hard for you don't you have any friend at all?

Rainbow: no everyone just froze me out. I hoped that we could be friends but I guess you want to be with sunset shimmer.

Sonic: that's so sad dashie and no I do like that bitch sunset, I would love too have you as best friend.

Rainbow: me too sonic so let's get back too class before rarity yeall at us.

We walked too class when sunset came up to us!

Sonic: what do you want?

Sunset: oh nothing sonic just wanted to talk with rainbow here! Boys hold him

some of the elder boys hold on to sonic so he couldn't help me, sunset threw a hard punch in my face and then kicks me in the stomach and she finished with a hard kick in the face after she was done the other girls punched me as well I fell unconscious on to the ground.

(Sonics pov)

When I saw dashie lay there without moving the only thing I fellt was anger, my hair turned dark almost black and my eyes became white. I did a backflip and got out of the boys grab on me and beat them up then I ran up to dashie, her skin was almost Pale and purple and a little hint of blue so I picked her up bride style and ran to the nurse office.

Man an I hope she wakes up and when I see sunset she is going to pay for what she did! Mark my words sunset when you hurt one of my friends you will not be able to walk for a month! Or never at all!

(nurs office sonic pov)

it's been 3 hours now and she haven't woke up yet, I started to cry as I looked at her. The once beautiful cyan colour is almost white and her beautiful face is totally messed up. I closed my eyes for a moment to let the tears to stream down my face. I heard someone talk

rainbow: s..sonic please don't cry, this happens everyday I'm used to it bye now

sonic: e..everyday?

Rainbow: ya, last week I ended up in a hospital because of blood lost.

Sonic: are you serious?

rainbow: yes I'm serious about this, you see this bandge around my arm sunset stabbed me with a knife and the twisted it around and then she took the knife and drags it hard over my whole arm after that she hit me in the head i did my best to walk to the hospital but it was hard when I came in I had almost lost all my blood, so that was the reson I ended up in hospital for blood lost.

Sonic: you almost died!

Rainbow: I know, but thanks for helping me sonic I can't thank you enough

she hugged me and I hugged her back.

Sonic: no problem dashie, * thinking* and don't worry I will protect you no matter what happens.

rainbow: let's get back to class it's PE,

Sonic: can you walk?

Rainbow: mabye they didn't kick my legs so I hope so.

I helped her stand it was a little hard for her but after some seconds she stood up and we walked to gym class. We talked to the PE teatcher and told her why we was late.

Applejack: so do you think you can play dough ball?

Rainbow: sure do. if I can use my special weapon?

Applejack: of course sugar cub

Sonic: wow you sure?

Rainbow: ya I'm sure and I have a special weapon on my side!

Sonic: if you say so dashie

(rainbow dash pov)

did he just care about my healt? He's so sweet and kind too me, somthing he don't know is that I have wings on my back I had it since I was small but i haven't used them yet because it wasn't the right time then but now it is and my teatcher know about my wings.

Applejack: okay Ya all let's play some dough ball!

Everyone: yay!

I was on one team and sunset was on the other team after ruff fight it was only me and sunset left witch means it's time to use my wings!

Sunset: ready to lose rainbow crash?

Rainbow: * takes out her wings* don't think so sunbet!

Sunset: h..how is that possible!

Sonic: YES! Go rainbow dash

rainbow: hehe * blushes a little* thanks sonic, now let's get this started!

Sunset took the ball and throw it at me witch I easy ducked and then I threw a boll at sunset and hitting her in the face and I won the game sonic ran up to me and hugged me tight.

(Sonics pov)

rainbow dash has wings and she totally beat sunset in dough ball man she is awesome I ran up to her and hugged her she gladly hugged back.

Sonic: that was awesome dashie you were amazing!

rainbow: hehe thanks sonic.

She looked away from me smiling and she was red around the cheeks, I think she likes me. I shall test her on the lunch break

after PE me and dashie went to the cafe in town beacuse we had free period after I diced that it was time for my little test.

Sonic: err dashie?

Rainbow: hmm? What is it sonic?

Sonic: *thinking* man this was hard to say.

Rainbow: hello sonic in la la land again

sonic: I think you have very beautiful eyes and you have the softest voice I ever heard, * thinking* crap, too much but I mean it

rainbow: you think my voice is soft and my eyes beutiful?

Sonic: hehe ya i sure do dashie* blushing a little*

rainbow: * kisses him on the ceek* thank you sonic. Nobody have ever Said that too me.

Sonic: * blushing like a maniac* no problem dashie wanna hang out sometime after school and mabye have a sleep over?

Rainbow: sure how about Tomorrow?

sonic: sure but shouldn't you ask your parents?

Rainbow: * starting too cry* I..i can't my dad left me and my mother when I was a baby and my mom died in a car accident last month so I live bye my own.

Sonic: how do you do that? I mean with money and all that?

Rainbow: my dad left some money for me and my mother he was a rich man so I have plenty of money too live on. So it isn't that hard.

Sonic: mabye we could have it at your house?

Rainbow: sure I don't see why not.

Sonic: great, I'm coming tomorrow at 6 em is that alright?

Rainbow: sure, but I gotta go home now goodbye sonic! * blushes a little and kissing his cheek*

sonic: * turnin brigt red again* bye rainbow dash.

Man she is beutifull

the next day 6 em rainbow dash house

(rainbow dash pov)

Man I'm so nervous what is happening too me, I feels weird whenever I'm with sonic. Is it possible? Can I have fall in love again? No that can't be the last time I loved somebody I got hurt And I can't love any other again. * knock knock* he's here

rainbow: * opens the door* hi sonic I'm glad you came!

Sonic: why wouldn't I want to,come?

rainbow: I don't know.

Sonic: may I come in?

Rainbow: huh? Oh Ya you may hehe, make yourself at home and I will be back with snacks.

Sonic: okay * thinking* wonder if she has been in a relationship before, I should ask her when she comes back.

rainbow: I'm back with popcorn, chees doodles and bacon snacks and some drinks.

Sonic: wow dashie that is awesome everything is my favourite!

Rainbow: glad you like it sonic!

Sonic: can I ask you somthing?

Rainbow: sure sonic what is it?

Sonic: have you been in a relationship? you don't have to answer if you don't want too

Rainbow: well I haven't told any one this but Ya I was in a relationship but with wrong guy.

Sonic: what happend?

Rainbow: well it was in 7th grade and I was with a boy named sorin and we had been best friends a while, but then somthing happend sunset started to bully me and he didn't do anything to stop her and then she went up to him and asked if he wanted to be her boyfriend..

Sonic: what did he say?

Rainbow: * snifft* he said yes and the last thing I saw and felt was hurt then he kicked me in the stomach sense then I haven't talked or been with another boy again until you came along.

(Sonics pov)

omg poor dashie I understand that must have hurt her so much, wait sorin is in our class! I'm so going to talk to him about what he did too my dashie.

Sonic: * hugs her* shh..clam down dashie I'm here for you and I'm never gonna leave you behind I promise.

Rainbow: * sight* sonic don't make a promise you can't keep.

Sonic: huh, dashie I know I can keep that promise I can prove it! You know a pinkie promise?

Rainbow: ya that's pinke pies promise one you never breaks!

Sonic: I pinkie promis that I will never leave you behind in a million years, cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye!

Rainbow: * starting to tear up and huges sonic* thank you sonic not even sorin did that promise.

Sonic: * huges her back* no problem dashie

we just sat there for a time then a song started to play

(every time we touch with cascade the slow version)

rainbow dash started to sing along while I just lisended. She has a wonderful voice

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.

I still feel your touch in my dream.

Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

dashie looked at me when she sang, then see took my hands in hers

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.

They wipe away tears that I cry.

The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.

You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.

Need you by my side.

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.

And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.

Can't you hear my heart beat so...

I can't let you go.

Want you in my life.

I didn't know what to say I just sat there looking at her she had tears in her eyes, I did the only thing that came to my mind I kissed her on the lips she was taken by suprise but she join in and me moved or mouth in sync with each other. And it was the sweetes thing I have ever done! After a while we brook the kiss

sonic: sorry dashie I didn't mean to just kiss you like that.

Rainbow: * giggle* it's okay sonic I liked it * getting a little pink on the ceeks*

sonic: * turns the brightest of red* r..really?

Rainbow: yes really sonic.

Sonic: that's was awesome! So are we an item now?

Rainbow: * smirks* only if you want to?

Sonic: of cours I want to dashie! I love you so much!

Rainbow: I love you too sonic!

We kissed again and just stays there for what seemes like forever.

(Rainbow dashs pov)

omg he kissed me he must have liked that song especially when I sang it, I heard someone coming I had forget that my little sister was home today ops.

Scotaloo: hey dash we..OMG GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!

Rainbow: * thinking* oh no * talking* scotaloo don't this is sonic my new boyfriend, clam down.

Sonic: you didn't tell me you had a little sister?

Rainbow: I was about to tell you after the song but we kissed instead, do you have a problem with that?

Sonic: no not at all I have a little brother my self and he's about her age, should I call him over?

Rainbow and scotaloo: sure.

After some minuts the doorbell rang and sonic told us that his little brother has been bullied because of his two tails and he said that not to talk about it.

Rainbow: * opens the door* hi you must be tails come in.

Tails: thank you rainbow dash!

Rainbow: just call me dash, oh I alomst forgot this is my little sister scotaloo.

Tails and scotaloo just stared at each other while blushing, me and sonic took notice of this and we giggle a little.

Tails: hi I'm tails.

Scotaloo: hey tails I'm scotaloo, I like your two tails they are so cool!

Tails: you not gonna bully me for them?

Scotaloo: * giggle* of course not silly, I think you are cool.

They walked up to her room and shut the door

sonic: they so have a crush on one and another.

Rainbow: ya let us start dinner.

(In the kitchen)

(Still rainbow dashs pov)

rainbow: so sonic I have to tell you somthing!

Sonic: what is it dashie?

Rainbow: well it's about scotaloo and I think you should know that she is handicapped and that she's not my real sister I found her on the streets when she was a little baby and I took care of her like a sister.

Sonic: wow, that's so sad but so cute. But what is her handicap I didnt see anything?

Rainbow: well she can't fly.

Sonic: and I can't fly Am I handicapped?! * starting to get a little mad*

rainbow: sonic clam down, she has wings but they don't work like they should and the doctor can't do anything about it so she's a girl with wings like me but she can't use hers and she took it very hard when the doctor told that she was handicapped. She thougt I would leave her but I didn't it must be hard, but one thing is for sure i will protect her no matter what even if I get kill on the way she means everything to me. She's the only family I have left. * starting to cry *

sonic: * gasp thinking* crap I made her cry. * out loud* I'm sorry dashie I didn't know that.

Rainbow: * sight* it's okay just drop it sonic, let's finish dinner.

Sonic: I hurt you didn't i?

Rainbow: no you didn't * hugs him and kisses him on the lips* it's just so painful to talk about for me because she looks up to me Im her idol her hero. And I'm not sure if I can live if I let her down she Dosen't even know I am bullied.

Sonic: well me and tails isn't real brother either I found him when he gott bulied by some kids at his old school and I took care of him. I feel the same you feel dashie.

The doorbell rang and it was sunset shimmer, I told sonic to contiune the dinner while I opens the door

sunset: hey rainbow crash, may I come in?

Rainbow: no, what do you want this time sunset?

Sunset: don't worry rainbow I'm not here too hurt you, but I have someone who wants too talk to you. * smiles evilly*

rainbow: * gasp* s..sorin!

Sunset: well I should leave bye!

Rainbow: * mumbels* son of a bitch

sorin: hey dash it's been a while how have you been?

Rainbow: well after you broke up with me and kicked me in the stomach and then walk of laughing with sunset shimmer I'm quiet good.

Sorin: ya about that, I'm sorry for kicking you in the stomach and then laugh at you and not talk with you for two years. I came here for forgives and maybe a second chance?

Then sonic walks in and he Dosen't look too happy with seeing sorin

sorin: hey sonic long time no see

sonic: hey sorin!

Rainbow: well I see you two have meet before

sonic: ya I meet him, he's a jerk

sorin: what do you care sonic I'm here to make things up with my ex and by the way what are you doing here?

Sonic: we are babysitting our siblings!

I could fell the tension between sonic and sorin

sorin: so dash do you give me a second chance?

Rainbow: I have one thing to say too you sorin..

I saw sonic got a little worried about what I was about to say and sorin was just filled with hopes oh I want too crush his hope.

Rainbow: sorin you can just fuck off,I'm sonic girlfriend now and that's how it shall be!

Sonic: yes HA in your face sorin!

I walked up too sonic and kissed him I saw how jealous sorin got and I broke the kiss, he went up to me and punched me in the face

sorin: you little bitch how dare you say no too me!

Rainbow: * cries a little and stands up and unfold the wings* beacuse I'm rainbow dash * kicks him in the nuts really hard*

sorin: yelp!

Sonic: oooh that's gotta hurt! Ouch!

TBC

AN: hope you guys liked it please rewiew much and if you want me to continue the story just rewiew, phinbellagirl 15


	2. Chapter 2 a prank and the stalker

**Hey everyone I'm back with the second chapter of " sondash love in school" thank you all for the reviews and I made sunset shimmer evil beacuse she reminds me of a girl in my class who was mean to me so that's why. But here it is the second chapter of " sondash love in school" remember to review and enjoy! :D**

* * *

chapter 2 Stalker

(rainbow dash pov)

sorin was laying on my floor with a few tears in his eyes after the kick, and sonic is laughing his butt of at sorin. While I was just standing there I was so sad how did he dare to come back after what he did!

Rainbow: HOW DARE YOU! That you even had the guts to come here and ask me to be your girlfriend again after the way you treated me. And the worst part wasn't the kick in the stomach.

Sorin: then what was the worst part? * getting up from the floor*

rainbow: the worst part was that my so called best friend and boyfriend walked away laughing with the girl I hate.

Sorin: rainbow please give me a second chance!

Rainbow: Okay I forgive you let's get back together. I said in sarcastic tone witch sonic heard.

Sorin: you mean it?

Rainbow: of course I Don't mean it sorin now get out of my house or I will kick you again!

Sorin: why do have be such bitch dash?

Rainbow: I HATE YOU!

I kicked him out and slamed the door and started to cry.

Sonic: are you okay dashie?

rainbow: Ya * sob* just a little hurt that's all, I mean he asked me to be his girlfriend again and he just thougt I would forgive him like that!

sonic: wanna hear a song that always make me smile?

Rainbow: * snifft* sure

Sonic picks up his phone and earphones then he puts on a song and I listned to the song and when the music started i started to laugh and dance to the funny song and I couldn't stop laughing after the song was done, I was laying on the floor laughing my butt of

rainbow: HAHAHAHAHA w..what was that song lol?

Sonic: it's called lollipop and the singer is MIKA ( AN: listen to this song it will for sure make you smile )

rainbow: i must add that ont on My Spotify! Thanks sonic

sonic: no problem dashie.

Rainbow: let's check or two love birds up stairs

sonic: alright

Meanwile in scotaloos room

( scotaloos pov)

me and tails was in my room talking and had fun, when he asked somthing that is hard for me to speak about.

Tails: why aren't you flying you have wings?

Scotaloo: * tears up*

tails: oh sorry I didn't know it was a touchy question.

Scotaloo: it's fine, I..I can't fly.

Tails: may I ask why?

Scotaloo: Ya * sight* I have a handicap after an incident years ago, I was out playing with a toy and I see a rainbow coloured girl that walked down the street so I started talking with her, then we heard a pistol shouting near by and I looked around and got a bullet through my wing and it had hit a speacial nerv that's important for people with wings. It helps them fly, and when I looked around I saw my parents laying there dead both shot in the head so the rainbow haired girl took out her wings and fly me too the hospital.

Tails: oh my, wait so this girl was rainbow dash?

Scotaloo: yes when we heard the news about my wing I was devisted that's when rainbow come to me and cheered my up and said that if I wanted we could be sister. I gladly accepted and we went home to her and her mother, they took care of me like I was part of their family and I have lived here sense then.

Tails: I'm sorry for what happend to your wing and parents.

Scotaloo: it's okay tails, dash told me they are proud of me for being so strong over the years after the incident.

Tails: that's great scot

scotaloo: * blushing* d..did you just call me scot?

Tails: * blushing a deep red* Ya that name fits your cute personality.

Scotaloo: * kissing his cheek and blushes* thank you tails

tails: n..no problem scot

then we hear someone giggle and we see sonic and rainbow dash, both tails and I blushed

tails: how much did you see and hear?

Sonic: we heard all of it

rainbow: aww you guys look so cute together, well it's time for you two too go to bed

scotaloo: what why?

Rainbow: because me and sonic is going to whatch a horror movie and we don't want you guys to be up then.

Scotaloo: but dash I have seen horror movies before!

Rainbow: scary movie Dosen't count like a real horror movie and you got nightmare of that movie, scot please don't argue with me.

Scotaloo: I'm not arguing with you, then what is this movie named!

Rainbow: it's called Annabelle, it's about a posed doll that goes around and kill people.

Tails: that Dosen't sound so scary.

Sonic: let us show them a clip from the movie

rainbow: * sight* okay here

she gives us her phone with a clip from the movie after the first min me and tails were so scared and didn't want to whatch more.

scotloo and tails: AHHHH!* tearing up*

rainbow: * walks over and hugs scotaloo tight* see this is the reson I don't want you too see it.

Tails: * hugging sonic terrified* I..it was so scary sonic and that was just a clip of the movie * sob*

sonic: it's okay buddy she isn't real.

Rainbow: how about you whatch a movie that's not scary?

Scotaloo: sure

Tails: how about a funny movie?

Scotaloo: oh I know one! How about grown up's 2

tails: ya lets whach it!

After a few minutes everything was in order for our movie night, dash and sonic went down too the living room and were what hint their movie

( living room sonic's pov)

me and dashie put the movie in the DVD and started watch it after about an hour dashie had curled up too me and was super scared and I must admit I was two.

Sonic: Man this is a scary movie!

Rainbow: y..Ya, it's one creepy thing

sonic: don't worry I'm here with you dashie.

After the movie was done we walked upstairs to look on scotaloo and tails and we saw them sleeping together it was so adorable. Then me and dash went to her room and laid in her bed I saw she was still scared from the movie and I hugged her.

Sonic: are you still scared dashie?

Rainbow: a little sonic * sight* you must think I'm a wimp

sonic: absolutely not dashie I think you are brave for admitting it

rainbow: thanks sonic, i love you * snoring sounds*

sonic: I love you two dashie.

When I woke up the next day I saw a picture of the scary doll from last night.

Sonic: AHHHHHH, WTF?!

rainbow: HAHAHAHAHA, you should have seen your face it was priceless

sonic: oh ya well how do you like it when i do this?! * starting to tickel her in the sides*

rainbow: * eyes widned* HAHAHAHA SONIC STOP IT HAHAHAH.

sonic: say you sorry first! * smirking*

rainbow: okay im sorry sonic.

sonic: that's better. * smiles*

rainbow: * smirks and kisses him with passion*

sonic: * gasps and return the kiss, thinking* God I love her so much, she can stand a prank and give really god pranks. I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend

rainbow: * breaks the kiss and pants * did you like that blue boy?

Sonic: * pants and blushes a deep red* sure do my rainbow harried angel

rainbow: * blushes and looks in his eyes* and you're my blue night in shining armor.

We kissed once again but we sundely heard giggle behinds us, it was tails and scotaloo laughing at our blushes in our face. This made them only laugh more and then rainbow smirked, wonder what she's up too this time

rainbow: well look who's talking you two * shows a pic of tails and scot snuggling together on her phone*

i almost laughed my butt of, their faces was so red with emberesment

tails: w..when did you took that?

Rainbow: * giggle* this morning, and I totally scared sonic too HAHAHAHAHA you should have seen what I saw.

Sonic: not funny dashie! * chuckle* but i got My pay back on her

scotaloo: how?

Sonic: well i tickled her till she surrender

rainbow: haha Ya but what should we do today sonic?

Sonic: don't know dashie?

Tails: well me and scot is going to the movies later * walks away and holding scotaloo hand*

rainbow: naww, that's so adorable

sonic: * takes her hand in his* yes it is! Wanna go for a walk?

Rainbow: sure I don't mind

after a while me and dashie walked to the park and I saw someone coming running forwards me, but I didn't care untill I saw somthing pink.

Amy: SONIKKU!

Now I got real scared, it was amy a girl from my other school. She totally followed me 24/7 and said we were a couple witch we are not!

Rainbow: sonic who is that?

Sonic: that's amy my stalker she went on my other school and she always said we were a couple witch we wasn't!

Rainbow: lol

amy: hey sonic!

Sonic: hey amy

amy: * hugs him tight* I missed you so much my sonikku!

sonic: * thinking* wish I could say the same

amy: who is this girl and why is she holding your hand!?

rainbow: my name is rainbow dash and I'm his girlfriend!

Amy: no you are not I am!

Sonic: no amy we aren't together for the last time!

We see two more figures coming forward us but I'm so worried about rainbow dash what if amy hits her!

Silver: hey sonic what's up bro?

Sonic: hey silver and shadow

shadow: what's happening here?

Sonic: * sight* Amy vs my girlfriend rainbow dash.

Silver: oh I bet five bucks that amy wins shadow?

Shadow: I bet five bucks on that rainbow harried girl

silver and shadow: deal * shakes hands*

( rainbow dashs pov)

me and sonic was walking in the park when this amy girl came and claims that sonic is her boyfriend but he say his not so me and amy is staring at eatch other, in the corner of my eyes I see two other boys talking with sonic and they shakes hand. Are they betting on us! When I'm not looking amy punch me in the face

sonic: dashie!

Rainbow: hahahahah * gets up * bring it on bitch! * jumps and kicks her I the face*

amy: grrr you gonna regret that.

Sonic: amy stop don't hurt her!

Amy: she's with the boy I love I have to beat her up!

Rainbow: * sees sonics worried face, she smiles and takes out her hand forward amy* what do you say amy why don't we put this behinds us?

Amy: * kicks rainbow dash in the stomach so she falls on the ground* how do you like that bitch?

sonic: rainbow dash!

Rainbow: hehe I have been in worse situations * gets up and stand in fighting position* I walked a mile to a hospital with serious blood lost I have been near death two times in two weeks and I still get beated up in school too so this is nothing, my last boyfriend kicked me in the stomach and then went away with the girl who bullied me! My mom died in a car accsident a moth ago and my dad left me when I was just five years old! Everyday I fight too make my mom proud of me even if I get hurt I always go to school no matter what! I have a sister with a handicap and I take care of her on my own so this is my daily routine! Go to school gets beat up goes home cock and then read a goodnight story till my sister falls a sleep and do my homework and study for test etc.

Shadow: sonic is she serious?

Silver: ya that can't be true?

Sonic: * sight* it's true every word she says is true look closer then you can see a scar from a knife on her arm and all the bruises on her body and on her legs and face.

Shadow: OMG it's true, wow that's one tuff chick you got sonic!

Silver: ya and after that hard kick in the stomach she still stands up and is ready to fight!

Shadow: she has my respect and that is hard to get!

Back to amy vs rainbow dash

amy: how can you still fight after that kick?

Rainbow: like I told I have been in worse situations * punches amy hard in the face*

amy: * hits back and sees the scar on dashes arm and gaps, thinking* wow wonder what happend too her arm wait didn't she say she almost died of blood lost beacuse of this girl?! OMG what have I done. * out loud* rainbow dash stop

rainbow: hmm? What is it amy

amy: I'm sorry for hitting you and everything after I heard about that you almost died beacuse of this girl I feelt bad for you.

Rainbow: * smiles and hugs amy* it's okay amy I forgive you and you don't have to feel sorry about me I have been on my self for so many years now I'm used to it.

Amy: but do you wanna be my friend rainbow dash? And I promise that I won't take your sonic away from you * smiles*

rainbow: of course amy

sonic walks up to us with the other boys

sonic: dashie are you alright?

Rainbow: ya I'm fine and don't worry me and amy are friends

Amy: ya, and sonic take care of her she's a wonderful girl * walks away and waves to rainbow dash*

silver: wow that was a ruff fight you guys!

Rainbow: ya and you both own me ten buck cause you bett on us!

Shadow: what how did you know!?

Rainbow: I saw you two shake hands so pay up guys!

Sonic: hahaha oh dashie.

Shadow: here * gives her ten bucks* and you have my respect girl and trust me that's hard to get!

rainbow: thanks I didn't catch your name?

Shadow: it's shadow a friend of sonic!

Silver: * gives her ten bucks* I'm silver also a friend of sonic!

Rainbow: nice to meet you all, the name is rainbow dash but you can call me dash.

Sonic: or in my case dashie.

Shadow: * smirks* okay if I call you rainbow?

Rainbow: sure shadow

silver: and sonic were is tails?

Sonic: oh he's on a date with dashies little sister show them the picture honey.

Rainbow: * smirks and shows the picture but not one scot and tails but of that scary doll annabell*

Silver: AAAAH!

shadow: HOLLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT?,!

Sonic: dashie what did you show them?

Rainbow: just the picture that woke you up this morning.

Sonic: hahahahahahahahahahah lol

shadow: what a hell was that scary thing?!

rainbow: she's from the new movie annabell, I scared sonic too.

Silver: that's impossible no one can scare sonic!

Sonic: hehe but it's true, I was sleeping and when I woke up I saw that picture right next to me and yes it scared me to death haha

shadow: oh o wourld love too se that!

Rainbow: you can * smirking* i recorded it

sonic: you did what?

rainbow: is it okay if I show them?

Sonic: * thinking and smirking* hehe she don't know that she recorded our make out too and the tickle fight. * out loud* okay dashie it's okay

rainbow: * gives the phone to shadow and silver and shows the video*

they laughed when sonic got scared and then they started too blush, Me and sonic just stared at their blushed faces then it clicked our make out!

Rainbow: AAAH! Give me that phone!

Shadow: hahahahaha

silver: HAHAHAHAHA

rainbow: * tears up and runs away*

sonic: DASHIE!

(sonics pov)

shadow and silver was still laughing at rainbow dash they didn't notice she ran away crying, dose idiots, they had finally stoped laughing and noticed that rainbow wasn't around anymore

silver: hey were did dash go?

Sonic: she ran away crying you idiots!

Shadow: why it wasn't her we laughed about!

Sonic: she must have thougt it, and everyone in our class always laugh at her for stupid reasons and its hurting her more and more. She has a weak mind she trying to put on a brave face for her little sister and show her that you always have to be brave. But I don't think dashie can take more of it and I'm afrid it would lead to suicide * sight* I'm really worried about her!

Shadow: we have to talk to her and say we didn't mean to laugh at her!

We ran away looking for rainbow dash, oh man I hope we can find her.

* * *

**TBC, that's a good place to stop **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'm so sorry for the long wait, I promise that the next chapter won't take this long. Phinbella girl 15 is out peace :)**


	3. Chapter 3: busted!

**hey guys, here is chapter 3 of sondash love in school and I'm going to put an OC in this cause a guest asked if I wanted to add his OC and I will do it, but hope you like it, now enjoy**

chapter 3

(Rainbow dash pov)

They laughed at me, God I hate when people do that. But I think they didn't mean it, in fact I don't think they knew that I awlays gets laughed at in school for some reason. Sight but it still hurted me, I always puts on a brave face for my sister and I want to show her that if you just are brave and don't let anybody put you down! But I'm feeling so weak, if sonic hadn't come I to my life I would have committed sucide, suddenly I hear someone coming

sonic: hey dashie wait up!

Rainbow: *'stops and turns around* what do you guys want?

Silver: we are sorry we laughed rainbow dash

shadow: we didn't mean to and we also didn't know you always gets laughed at in school and we laughed at sonic reactions of your prank.

Rainbow: it's okay guys, to be honest before I meet sonic I consider doing suicide, but I couldn't because I had my little sister to think about and my mom what would she say if I just killed myself * tearing up* I..I can't take anymore of this shit * sob* I'm feeling so weak and i don't think I can hold on much longer if this continues * crying out loud*

sonic: * gasps and walks up and hug her* why didn't you tell me before?

Rainbow: I was afraid that you would hate me

silver: why would he hate you?

rainbow: * sight* well my last boyfriend sorin, he was my everything but then one day we had a fight and the next day in school he was with sunset shimmer they walked up to me and then he said " we're over dash " and then he kicked me in the stomach and walked away with sunset shimmer hand in hand and I just laid there with tears in my eyes and I promised myself to never trust a boy again, I was afrid it would repeat over but this time with sonic and if that happend I would have killed myself right away, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sonic * crying more*

sonic: * have some tears in his eys* dashie I would never do that to you * kisses her*, listen sorin was a jerk and he didn't deserv your love. Your an amazing girl rainbow dash and that why I love you, that you always stays strong even in the worst situations and never gives up, you put other pepole before your self and you love your sister to much to comit suicide and that's why your so strong...

( song everything I do, I do it for you by Brian Adams )

sonic: Look into my eyes

You will see, what you mean to me

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there, you'll search no more

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

Look into your heart, you will find

There's nothing there to hide

Take me as I am, take my life

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know it's true, everything I do, I do it for you

There's no love, like your love

And no other, could give more love

There's nowhere, unless you're there

All the time, all the way

Look into your heart, babe

Guitar solo

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

Yea, I'd fight for you, I'd lie for you

Walk the wire for you, yeah I'd die for you

You know it's true

Everything I do

Ooooh

I do it for you

rainbow: * tearing up again, runs up and hugs sonic tight* thank you sonic * sob* I don't know what I would do with out you * snifft*

sonic: * hugs her back and crying a bit* I will always be at your side dashie never forget that * kisses her*

rainbow: * kisses back*

shadow: naww how cute, oh and we are starting at your school tomorrow!

Rainbow: * breaks the kiss* who are we?

Silver: me, shadow and amy are starting tomorrow :)

sonic: that's great guys, so we see you guys tomorrow bye

shadow and silver: bye

me and sonic walked home to me, we saw scotaloo and tails sleeping together on the sofa

rainbow: naww, isn't that adorable

sonic: it sure is, but I think tails and I are going home * picks up tails and kisses rainbow dash on the cheek*

rainbow: good idea me and scot is going to bed too, and see you tomorrow sonic.

Sonic: bye my angel

rainbow: bye my knight in shining armor

he walked out the door so when I put scot in her bed she woke up

scotaloo: dash were have you been?

Rainbow: I tell you another day sleepy head.

Scotaloo: okay, but * yawn* tails kissed me on the lips at the movies

rainbow: that's so cute lil sis but you have to sleep now it's school tomorrow

scotaloo: * yawn* okay night dashie

rainbow: * kisses her forhead* night scot

i walked in to my room and went to bed the last thing I thougt before I fell asleep is " I finally have a boy who loves me for real"

( sonic pov)

me and tails ran home to my mom, she had waited for us and she stood there in the hallway looking worried about us

aleena: sonic were have you been?

Sonic: I'm sorry mom, I tell you in a bit I just have to put tails to bed he was on a date today

aleena: * smirking* do so honey

i put tails in his bed and saw a little lipstick on his mouth * thinking* you little Romeo, I walked down starirs to see my mom sit in kitchen waiting for an explanation

aleena: so are you going to tell me were you was?

Sonic: I had to ran after my girlfriend, she got upset because she thougt shadow and silver laughed at her witch they didn't

aleena: why did she get so upset then?

Sonic: * sight* she's bullied at school and everyone laugh at her for stupid reasons and before I came in to her life she consider on doing suicide...

aleena: oh my, what dose her mom say about all this?

Sonic: she died in a car accident last month and her father left them when she was small so she and her sister lives by them self in a pretty big house, she gets beated up everyday in school and she has been near death two time in two weeks and all beacuse this girl sunset shimmer is bulling her. Her last boyfriend kicked her in stomach and walked away with sunset hand in hand and laughed at rainbow dash, she was afraid I would do the same thing to her

Aleena: poor girl, she must be devastated and still she stays strong and walks to school even if she know she will get bullied?

Sonic: yes, she even had a fight with amy today over me

Aleena: did amy hurt her?

Sonic: well Ya she kicked rainbow dash in the stomach but rainbow dash stood up anyways and told amy everything she been throught over this two year, and amy feelt bad for her and apoligeise and now they are like best friends * smiling*

Aleena: that's good to hear, but off to bed now and invite her and her sister on dinner tomorrow I want to meet her * smiling*

sonic: okay mom

(next day rainbow dashs pov)

i walked down the hall to my math class when I saw a boy sitting outside of principal celestial office

rainbow: hey there who are you * smiling*

marcus: I'm Noah Marcus Thompson but everyone call me marcus,

rainbow: nice too meet you marcus, my name is rainbow dash

Marcuse: same here rainbow dash

rainbow: well I have to go now, oh before I forget witch grade are you in?

Marcuse: 7th grade

rainbow: okay, take my advice kid. Be friend with my little sister scotaloo and her boyfriend tails * smiling*

marcus: okay I will bye

rainbow: bye marcus

i ran of to math class and I came just in time before discord shut the door

discord: that was a close one miss rainbow dash

rainbow: I know, but I made it before the bell rings* hears the bell ring*

discord: okay take yor sit next to sonic

rainbow: sure * whisper to sonic* hi sonic

sonic: * whispers back* hey cutie

rainbow: * blushing and smiles*

discord: before we start I have two things to say, first we have three new students today

we see amy silver and shadow walking, and every girl stares at shadow even sunset shimmer.

Amy: hi my name is amy rose, and I'm a dear friend of rainbow dash

silver: my name is silver and I'm also a friend of rainbow dash

now every girl was looking at shadow with dreamy eyes

shadow: my name is shadow, and I'm a dear friend of rainbow dash.

I saw sunset shimmer looking evily at me, oh god that feels sweet for once

discord: okay Amy you can sit next to sorin, silver you can sit next to angel, and shadow you can sit next to sunset shimmer

( AN: angel is my oc she has pink hair and glasses)

Shadow, amy and silver: okay discord

( shadow pov)

im looking at the girl sunset shimmer and she looks dreamy at me for some reson

sunset: * whispers* hi cutie, I'm sunset shimmer wanna hang out after class?

shadow: * whispers back* sorry I don't like hanging around bitches who's mean to my friend rainbow dash, so back of

sunset: * thinking* oh that darn rainbow dash, she's gonna pay for this * looks evily at dash*

( rainbow dashs pov)

discord: okay the second thing I have to say it's there is a bal coming up with a dans completion in tango this friday

rainbow: * thinking* yes I'm great at tango, just hope sonic wants to dance with me

Everyone: oh

after math class I talked to sonic about the dance on Friday

rainbow: sonic can I aks you somthing?

Sonic: sure what is it dashie

rainbow: do you wanna go with me to the dance and do a tango with me?

Sonic: absolutely dashie, i am really god at tango * winks *

rainbow: me too sonic, oh there is shadow, amy and silver!

We walked up to them

amy: dash! * runs up an hugs rainbow dash* how are you?

Rainbow: * hugs back* hey amy, I'm good you?

Amy: well I'm sitting besides a very cute looking guy.

Rainbow: who?

Amy: he's called sorin!

Rainbow: * freezes and tears up*

amy: what's wrong dash?

Rainbow: S..sorin is my ex boyfriend

amy: * gasps* that guy who kicked you in the stomach?!

Rainbow: y..yes

amy: * gets angry* that basterd

shadow: I think sunset shimmer has a crush on me.

Rainbow: haha lol, watch out if she don't get what she want you're dead

silver: I asked angel if she wanted to go to the dance with me and she said yes, she's really nice and kinda cute * blushing*

rainbow: okay, she's a very nice girl

sonic: who are you going to ask shadow?

Shadow: not sunset mabye some other girl

i see a girl walk over to shadow and she looks kinda shy

Pinkie: hey I'm pinkie pie and I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me shadow? * looking away blushing*

( shadows pov)

i see a very cute girl with pink hair and is that miku from vocaloid? She asked me out.

Shadow: * blushes a little* sure pinke I would like to go with you.

pinke: awsome, so see you on Friday at 6 em?

Shadow: absolutely see you then!

She ran away and man she looked cute, I turned around and saw that sonic and rainbow dash smirked at me

sonic: someone Is in love

shadow: hehe, mabye

( rainbow dash pov)

when we're talking sorin walks up to amy

sorin: hey amy, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?

Amy: no way, not after what you did to rainbow dash you jerk! * turns around*

Sorin: * gets mad*

i saw sorin get mad and was about to punch amy in the back of the head, but I ran in between them and got a hard fist in the eye and falls to the floor

amy: RAINBOW DAHS!

sonic was angry at sorin and he was about to kick his ass when amy stoped him and she had a dark pink aura,

amy: sonic take dash to the nurse I will finish him off! * takes out her big piko hammer*

( Amy's pov)

that baster sorin was about to hit me, but rainbow took the punch instead to save me, I saw sonic get mad but I took my hand in front of him and told him to take dash to the nurse and I also took out my piko hammer! Boy sorin was scared now

amy: sorin you are going to pay for what you did!

sorin: * sees the fire in her eyes * whoa

amy: * dark voice* RUN!

Sorin ran away and I cheased him around the whole school and tryed to hit him with the hammer I had, at last I hit him in the head so he falls to the ground

sorin: please don't hit me again

amy: I won't if you leave me and my friend rainbow dash alone * takes his t-shirt and puts him face to face* got that!

Sorin: y..yes amy I will

amy: * drops him* good!

I walked away from him and walked to class

( nurse office rainbow dashs pov)

sorin was about to hit amy but I took the punch in stead of her so I'm at the nurse office again, but I'm glad sonic is here with me, the nurse took some salv and put it on my eye and then she bandage my head and my left eye

nurse: there it will be fine on wendsday miss rainbow dash, just don't take this of and you will be fine

rainbow: thanks miss fluttershy

nures: no problem, now of to class

rainbow: okay

I walked out with sonic and went to PE class

sonic: I don't think you should do PE today, beacuse you can only see with one eye

rainbow: * sight* I know Its my favourite today soccer

I walked up to applejack and told her what happend

applejack: aww, suger cube I hope you get well soon but for now you can sit on the bench over there

rainbow: okay applejack

i saw amy coming up to me

amy: rainbow are you okay?

Rainbow: yes Amy I'm okay, but shouldn't you be out there playing soccer?

Amy: I was but then I talked to applejack and she told I should keep you company * smiling*

after PE we walked to lunch, me sonic, Amy, silver , angel she started having out with us and shadow and pinkie pie, we sat at a table when sunset walked up to us!

Sunset: hey rainbow did you like that punch sorin gave you? * smirking evily and sees shadow*

amy: leave her alone bitch!

Sunset: I will if shadow here goes to the dance with me!

Shadow: no way, I'm going with pinkie pie to the dance!

Sunset: oh then I will just have, pick on that pink haired maniac! * laughed evily*

pinkie: * tearin up and runs away*

now I was pissed of, i saw shadow run after pinke pie. I walked up to sunset I had egnough of her

rainbow: what is your fuking problem sunset!

Sunset: excuse me?!

Rainbow: why do you always have to pick on me and my friend

sunset: it's fun, hahaha

the others wanted to walk up to me

rainbow: you guys stay out of this! I won't let her hurt my friends or even my boyfriend sonic!

Sunset: * gasps* sonic is you boyfriend! He would have been better of with me

sonic: no I wouldnt, dashie don't do this let us help you!

Rainbow: no! I can't stand see any one hurt so stay back!

Sonic: okay dashie be careful!

Rainbow: I will sonic * smiling*

sunset punched me in the face, she hit my left eye

rainbow: oh now I'm pissed of

I ran up to her and punched her multiple times in stomach and then a hard hit i the face, but she still stood up and punched me in the cheats then she grabbed me by the throat and choke me, but I kicked her in the face and landed in fighting possition, principal celestial and vice principal Luna walked up to us

Luna: stop now!

Sunset: she started it I was just eating lunch and she attacked me!

Luna: is that true rainbow dash?

Rainbow: no it wasn't she has bullied me for two year, she even tried to choke me and I have proof * shows her Throat with red hand mark that matches sunsets hands*

celestia: I don't know if we can belive your story you chould have get those anywere

sonic: * walks up to them* she's telling the truth, I saw it with my two own eyes and my friend here did that too

Luna: hmm, I don't know sister who should we belive? Rainbow dash or sunset?

Then twilight walked up to them

twilight: she's telling the truht, sunset has bullied her many times and this pictures can prove it* shows her pictures from a students who had seen all this*

celestia: oh my, sunset get to my office now!

Sunset: * mumbles* bitch * walks away to the office*

angel: God I got dose pictures * winks at me*

rainbow: you knew? And thank you for helping me! * hugs her tight*

angel: * hugs back* no problem dash * smiling*

sonic walked up to me and kissed me on the lips in front of everyone in the whole cafeteria, I blushed but smiled into the kiss we heard cherring behind us and some pepole were clapping and some of the girls was crying cause it was so romantic, I even see celestia have a small tears in her eyes. We breaks the kiss for air

sonic: * pants* you're so brave dashie, I love you so much you know that?

rainbow: * pants* thanks, Ya I Know that sonic and I love you too!

We see shadow and pinkie pie walking hand in hand too us

shadow: what happend to you dash?

Sonic: she stood up to sunset after the way she treated pinke pie and sunset was trying to choke her to death but dashie kicked her in the face and then the principals came.

Pinke: wow rainbow dash, I don't know what to say thank you * hugs her*

rainbow: * hugs back* your welcome pinkie * smiling*

* * *

**TBC, hey I hope you guys like this chapter and the next chapter will be posted shortly after this one but please Rewiwe and have a great day **

**phinbellagirl 15 is out peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys im here with chapter 4 of " sondash love in school" thank you all for the reviwes and that you like this story. This is for the pepole who don't like my bad grammar, I'AM trying my best with it but if it's bothering you then you shouldn't read it okay? Thank you, but for you others here it is chapter 4! Enjoy :D! **

chapter 4: dinner

( Rainbow dash pov)

it's finely over, I stood up agains sunset shimmer for my friends and that angel took dose photos. I have ended school and was waiting for scotaloo when sonic comes up to me

sonic: hey dashie

rainbow: hey sonic what's up?

Sonic: my mom invited you and your little sister to dinner tonight at my house and she really wants to meet you * smiling*

rainbow: wow, that sound great when is the dinner?

Sonic: I think mabye 6 em

rainbow: sound good to me* sees scotaloo* I have to go now but see you later sonic * kisses him goodbye*

sonic: sure see Ya * smiling*

i ran up to scotaloo and told her the dinner tonight and she seemed kinda sad, I wonder why? We walked home and I asked her about it

rainbow: hey scot, why are you so sad?

Scotaloo: I'm sad beacuse we don't have a mother and I want one but that can't happen I already lost two of them * snifft*

rainbow: don't worry scot I'm here with you always and I'm not leaving you for a long time.

Scotaloo: * crying*

rainbow: shh, its alright and don't worry we can get through this together

scotaloo: * sniff* thanks you sis, but can I ask you something?

rainbow: sure scot anything

scotaloo: you won't leave me alone right?

Rainbow: of course not, I would never do that but I have to tell you something.

scotaloo: what is it?

Rainbow: a while back ago I was consider on doing suicude.

Scotaloo: WHAT? Why?

Rainbow: I couldn't take it no more, I haven't told you this but I am bullied to in school and have always been.

Scotaloo: but dash you have always been so strong and so nice, how could you ever be bullied? And why didn't you tell me?

Rainbow: I wanted to show you that if you stay strong then nothing can break you down, one thing I remeber my father told me he said " _if you feel down remeber thease words! No one can make me feel lonely if I stay positive and strong even in the hardest situations, nothing can bring me down! Remeber thease word my little dashie they will help you I the future and you shall also remeber this me and your mom loves you no matter what happens"_

scotaloo: wow he said dose words?

Rainbow: yes, even if he did leave me and my mother he was also so caring and loved me and my mom, but do you what stopped from doing suicide?

Scotaloo: dose words?

Rainbow: no, you did scotaloo * smiling*

scotaloo: me?! But how?

Rainbow: lets us put it this way I loved you too much and I didn't want you to be alone

scotaloo: so I saved you?

Rainbow: you and sonic did, but hey let's get ready for the dinner.

scotaloo: right!

Soon it was almost 6 em and we were ready to go to sonics house but I was nervous every second that passed by. What if his mother didn't like me? We stood outside his house and I ringed the door bell, the door opens and shows a woman with purple hair and emerald green eyes like sonics

aleena: hey there you must be rainbow dash and scotaloo, welcome * hugs them*

rainbow: thank you miss umm?

aleena: Aleena, my name is Aleena

rainbow: nice too meet you Aleena * smiling*

aleena: you too but come in its cold out here

rainbow: thank you.

We walked in and saw sonic and tails playing video games, when I looked closer I saw it was my favourite game kingdom hearts 2. Me and scot walked up to the guys

rainbow: hi sonic!

sonic: * gets scared and dies in the game * shit! Oh hey rainbow dash you scared me

rainbow: sorry sonic, mind if I try it?

Sonic: okay but I am only in aladdins world and I can't beat this jafar guy!

Rainbow: ok let me try, can I start from the begging?

sonic: okay,I warn you it's very hard!

After some playing I was on the final boss fight in just two hours and sonic was so impressed by me.

Sonic: What!? But how!?

rainbow: * chuckle* well I'm just very good on this

sonic: how this is your first time playing it and you are already on the final boss after two hours?!

Rainbow: who said this was my first time playing it? * smirking*

sonic: h...have you played it before?!

Rainbow: yea and I totally beat the crap out of it ten times in a row, well eleven now!

Sonic: b..but * pass out*

rainbow: * gets worried* umm Aleena?

Aleena: yes, dashie?

Rainbow: I think sonic past out?

aleena: did you beat him in the video game?

Rainbow: yes, or I came to the final boss in two hours and he haven't finished aladdins world on 48 hours.

aleena: * chuckle* don't worry, when his big sister Sonia beat him in another game, he past out then too.

Rainbow: lol, why?

Aleena: I think it was beacuse he couldn't take the fact a girl won over him in a game, but don't worry he have grown over it by now I hope.

Rainbow: should I wake him up?

Aleena: just hell cold water over him.

Rainbow: okay miss Aleena.

Aleena: oh call me mom dear* smiling*

rainbow: no I'm good Aleena, but you can tell that to my sister* smiling sad*

aleena: what's the mater hon?

Rainbow: * sight* she has been kinda depressed beacuse she has lost her real mother then her plastic mother and before she told me that she missed having a mothers touch and to be honest I miss that too, I'm always trying my best too make her happy but sometimes I wish I had a mother again* tearing up*

aleena: * hugs her tight* don't worry dash I can be like a mother too you and your sister if you want?

Rainbow: * hugs back* I think it's mabye best if scotaloo stays here for a while so she can be like your daughter for a while* smiling*

aleena: that would be fun I miss having a daughter around, but what about you?

Rainbow: don't worry I'm okay, I can take care of myself I just want scotaloo to be happy.

Aleena: but I don't want you to live by your own so if something would happened I want my daughter sonia to take care of you just in case.

Rainbow: okay I think I could live with that * smiling* thanks Aleena * hugs her*

aleena: * hugs back, hears a pling* dinner is ready!

Rainbow: I wake up sonic.

Aleena: and I tell tails and scotaloo * smiling*

i walked over to the still past out sonic and hells a bucket of ice cold water over him

sonic: gah! Cold cold cold! * looks at rainbow dash* why?

Rainbow: sorry but dinner is ready sonic* kisses him on the lips*

sonic: * breaks the kiss and blushes* what was that for?

Rainbow: it was I'm sorry kiss

sonic: * smiling* it's okay I forgive you dashie

we sat at the dinner table and ate the delicious dinner Aleena have made, after dinner I was talking with scotaloo

rainbow: scot?

scotaloo: what is it sis?

rainbow: I have talked with Aleena and she will let you stay here for a while, I think it's best that way

scotaloo: why? Don't you want me to be with you?

rainbow: of course I want you with me* hugs her*, but I think you need a motherly figure to look up to. * tearing up*

scotaloo: * hugs back* but I happy as I am now, with you and our life

rainbow: please understand scotaloo, I want you to be with Aleena if something would happen to me so I can't take care of you, I want someone you can be with in tuff times when I can't. I'm afraid that sunset shimmer is going to do something horrible to me and I don't want you near if that would happen. If you died I would never forgive myself scot, I'm doing this for your safety. * crying*

scotaloo: * crying* your the best sister in the whole world dash, I love you sis

rainbow: I love you too kiddo

sonic walked up to me and scot wondering why we were crying

Sonic: dashie what's wrong?

Rainbow: you going to have a new sister * smiling*

sonic: say what again?

rainbow: well to make it short, scot is staying here while I go back to the house with your big sister Sonia.

Sonic: scot can I talk to rainbow dash for a moment?

Scotaloo: sure sonic. * walks away*

after scotaloo is gone sonic walks up too me and give me a hug.

Sonic: why would you want to give away scotaloo, she means everything to you don't she?

rainbow: * breaks the hug, walks over to the end of the balcony and looks at the sky* of course she do and that why I let her stay here with you, tails and Aleena were I know she's safe from sunset shimmer.

Sonic: * looking confused* what do you mean with " safe from sunset shimmer"?

Rainbow: I just have a feeling that sunset shimmer is going to do everything to kill me now after what happened I the cafeteria. And I don't want scot near me, I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. * tearing up*

sonic: let me stay with you and my sister Sonia of course, I'm going to protect you from sunset dashie don't worry!

Rainbow: thanks sonic, but you will have to ask your mom first.

Sonic: * whineing* do I have to.

Rainbow: yes you have to sonic

sonic: alright

me and sonic walked up to aleena and asked her if sonic could stay with me, she alowed it if he listen too everything Sonia tells him to do. We heard a knock on the door and see a girl looking like aleena but with pink hair and much younger and pink eyes.

Sonia: hey mom, what did you want that was so important?

Aleena: hey honey, I want you to stay with rainbow dash while her sister stays here with me.

Sonia: just one question who's rainbow dash?

Rainbow: that is me, nice to meet you Sonia * smiling*

sonia: nice to meet you too but how do you know my mother and brothers?

Rainbow: well * blushing* I'm sonics girlfriend.

Sonia: what how can my brother get a so cute and cool girlfriend?

Sonic: hey! What is that suppose too mean Sonia?!

Sonia: well that she's cute and you aren't.

Sonic: * growls* I'm cuter then you! He snapped

Sonia: keep on dreaming bro.

Sonic got a little pisst off, until I stepped in

rainbow: I don't care what she thinks, for me your the cuties person ever * kissing his cheek*

sonia: I like you rainbow dash, that you care for my brother so much and you passed my test.

Sonic: what test?

Sonia: I tested if she was a nice and kind hearted girl and she was, and yes I teased you for fun * smirking*

rainbow: haha, that was kinda fun

sonic: no it wasn't

rainbow: oh sonic stop being so grumpy you starting too look like shadow.

Sonic: * chuckels* ha that was a good one dashie * kisses her on the lips*

sonia: woah I'm never going to get used to that.

Sonic: hehe, oh tails have a girlfriend to!

Sonia: what?!

Rainbow: yep, she's my little sister.

Sonia: okay come on, we have to go now.

Rainbow and sonic: okay

sonia: wait sonic you coming too?

Sonic: I can't leave my girlfriend when she is under a threat!

Sonia: what do you mean?

Aleena: sonic I think it's best if you stay here just for tonight.

sonic: why?

Aleena: I want the girls to bond a little before you comes.

Sonic: * sight* okay mom * kisses my cheek* bye dashie

rainbow: bye sonic

me and Sonia walked out of the house, we talked a bit until we came up to my front door

Sonia: wow, it's big

rainbow: yep, this is where I live

Sonia: where is your parents?

Rainbow: * sight* my dad left me when I was little and my mom died in a car acssident a month ago, so it has been just me and my sister scotaloo.

Sonia: oh my I'm sorry for what happen to your mother. But why did you leave your sister at moms house?

Rainbow: she has been feeling down cause first her parents die and then her adoptive mother who was my mother dies too so she only have me left. So I let her stay at Aleena cause she needed a mother figure in her life right now.

Sonia: wow, so she isn't your real sister?

Rainbow: no, but I see her as one and I don't want her to get hurt.

Sonia: oh that reminds me, what did sonic mean by " I can't leave my girlfriend when she's under a threat!"

Rainbow: well I have been bullied a lot in school and beaten up, one time I almost died beacsue of blood lost * shows her scars and brusises from sunset shimmer*

sonia: * gasps* who did this too you! She sounded angry for some reason.

Rainbow: the girl who was my bully did it, but today in the cafeterai I finally stood up for one of my friends and sunset shimmer my bully tried to choke me to death but then came twilight with principal celestia and my friend angel had shown some pictures of me when she hurtled me so badly so I almost died. I saw the black in her eyes and the only thing I saw was hatred and she mutters the words " _I'm going to kill you!_" So thats why I wanted scotaloo to stay with your mother in case sunset is trying to kill me and I'm sure she will try when I'm not looking

sonia: that little bitch, if she comes near you I will sure kick her ass!

Rainbow: *smiling* you don't have too I have been on my own for so long so I can take care of myself.

Sonia: if something happens I want you to call me

rainbow: ok and thanks Sonia * hugs her*

sonia: * hugs back* no problem dash

Rainbow: come on i can show you were you sleeping.

we walked up to one of the many rooms, i will give sonia one of the master bedrooms we have!

Rainbow: sonia i know you're going to like this room, it have Everything any girl would Dream off!

sonia: like what?

Rainbow: you will see

we finally came to the bedroom and i told sonia to keep her Eyes closed, i opend the door

Rainbow: sonia you can open your Eyes now

sonia: * opens her Eyes and gasps*

Rainbow: sonia welcome to one of the master bedrooms it has a king sized bed with the softest pillows in this state, the room also have a flat screen tv, blue ray, playstation 4, Music player, a closet with dresses and many shoes, you also have a big makeup station with every colour from the darkest red to the lightest pink, the newest computer and best off all FREE WIFI! do you like it?

soina: OMG! I LOVE IT, look at all the dresses and is that a prada bag in PINK?!

Rainbow: haha it is and it's all yours as long as you stay here with me.

* * *

**TBC**

**here you have it guys, sorry it took so long and i love you all who have faved or followed my story :D i don't know how long chapter 5 will take but with a Little help from a friend it will be out soon i hope. **

**thanks for all rewiwes and coments**

**Phinbellagirl 15 is out Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey** **i'm back with chapter 5 of " sondash love in school" thansk for the support on this story and all rewiwes/coments i love you all :) but here it is chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

chapter 5: a letter and a visit from an old friend

" sonics pov"

i watched as my sister and girlfriend walk away with out me, because mom wanted me to stay here so the Girls can bond a Little! i can't stop feeling worried for Rainbow dash. i mean now when sunset shimmer is still out there anything can happend to her, mom thinks i'm over reacting but i can't help myself. but i have a suprise for rainbowdash a song i wrote all by myself. i see scotaloo Walking up to me with a look of consern

scotaloo: hey what's up sonic, you look upset?

sonic: *sight* it's nothing kid i promise.

scotaloo: come on sonic don't lie to me?

sonic: i'm not lieing scotaloo

scotaloo: you are worried about dash aren't you?

sonic: okay kid you got me, i don't like the fact that my dashie is alone with my sister because she can be carless some times. i'm scared she will get hurt by sunset shimmer and that i won't be able to save her.

scotaloo: don't worry sonic my sister is strong she can handle sunset shimmer all by her own, you been giving her hope again.

sonic: i have?

scotaloo: yes! don't you see *smiling* she's happy with you, she would do anything for you and she loves you with all her heart sonic.

sonic: ya you're right scot * smiling* and i love more then my life, and she can count on me!

we walked inside and played five nights at freedy's. but i still couldn't sop thinking about rainbow dash.

" sunset shimmers pov"

i hate her, i hate her I HATE HER! i screamd out off my lungs, i was just so angry at rainbow dash! god and how happy she and sonic are it's making me sick. i will show her what i really can do, after my punishment. i have to clean the schools toilets for a whole year! they're so gross that nobody ever gose to them ( AN: anyone regonise the feeling?) she will pay for this! * evil laugh* MVHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!

next day

" rainbow dash pov"

i woke up by my alram clock said the time was 10:00 em we had a day off so we could get ready for the party tomorrow, i walked up and saw sonia still asleep in her bed so i went down to the kitchen so i could make breakfast for sonia and me when suddenly i see a letter in front of my door. i wonder who it's from i opend the letter it said " _hey dashie! i was wondering if you wanted to have a picknick today at 12:00 em with me? oh and the reson i sended a letter was because that would be really romantic and you're wroth it. i hope i see you there and don't bring my sister with you. i just want it to be us two :) i love you sonic "_ oh how cute he is

i looked at the clock 11:30 and i didn't realizie i had been day dreaming for anhour and a half, oh no if i don't hurry i will be late! i rushed up the stairs and took a quick shower and wrote a note to sonia that i was out on a picknick with sonic. after i made myself pretty i walked to the park where i was going to meet sonic.

when i walked up the hill i saw a picknick but no sonic, mabye he want to suprise me? i walked up to the picknick an waited, after five min i saw someone comig i thougt it was sonic but i was dead wrong

rainbow: sunset! what do you want?!

sunset: oh rainbow dash are you upset for sonic dissing you * smirking*

rainbow: don't play with me sunset he will come he would never let me hanging.

sunset: oh so blind you are hahahha, you fell right for my trap

rainbow: what do you me...

i got hit in the head by someone the only thing i saw was sunset laughing. sonic help me...

" sunsets pov"

she fell for it and thanks for a new friend who's called mephiles, we did it now she will pay and no one will stop me. we took her to my place my mom and dad were out of town so we where alone.

mephiles: so sunset now that we caputre this girl sonic will come and get her?

sunset: correct, why do you hate sonic so much?

mephiles: all i can say he was a pain in the a**

sunset: what happend?

mephiles: we're best friends until he betrayd me and left me for his other friends because they didn't like me! so he thougt it would be better if we didn't hang out anymore becasue i freaked out his friends!

sunset: oh my i never knew sonic could be so careless

mephiles: well he was, can me move on and wake that girl up so she can tell me where sonic is.

Sunset: okay

i held a bucket of water on her and she awaken, she looked around and then she saw me

rainbow: w..were am I?

Sunset: you're in my home rainbow dash!

Rainbow: * gasps* what are you going to do to me sunset shimmer?

Sunset: nothing yet but my friend here wants to ask you some questions before I do my part!

" rainbow dash pov"

i see a creepy looking guy coming out of the dark shadows and he looks like shadow but has other colours and is more creepier then shadow.

Rainbow: w..who are you?

mephiles: my name is mephiles, and I want to know where sonic is!

Rainbow: I won't tell you a thing creep!

Mephiles: is that so? How do you think sonic will react if I kiss you while he's watching? * smirking*

rainbow: * gasps* you wouldn't dare!

Mephiles: lets see about that!

I was scared I was about to yell but he French kissed me, he tasted evil and bitter sweet. I started to cry I didn't like it one bit and this made him kiss me deeper it was so gross. Sonic please come I screamed in my head. Finally he let go of the kiss so we could breath

mephiles: mm, taste like skittles and strawberries * liking his lips*

rainbow: you taste like toxic and gross food!

i still cried a little, then sunset came into the light again

sunset: oh how I love watching you suffer rainbow dash. * laughing evil* mephiles? Should I call sonic and tell him we have his girl friend?

Mephiles: yes, and then I can kiss her again but this time right in front of him.

Sunset: I will call him now

" sonics pov"

i was running to meet my girlfriend and sister but when I came to the door I see Sonia there looking worried, wonder why

sonic: hey sis what's up?

Sonia: aren't you with rainbow dash on a picnic?

Sonic: why would I be that?

Sonia: she wrote a not telling she will meet you in the park and have a picnic.

Sonic: I never asked her on a picnic?

Sonia: strange why would she lie about that?

Sonic: I don't know sis

suddenly my phone rings and I see that it's dashies number and how glad I was but it wasn't her

_( phone call) _

_sonic: DASHIE! Are you okay?_

_sunset: I don't think so _

_sonic: * gasps* sunset what have you done to rainbow dash! _

_Sunset: just kidnaped her, with a little help of a friend you know! _

_Sonic: who? _

_Sunset: you have to come to find out_

_sonic: where are you?_

_sunset: at my house two streets down_

_rainbow: SONIC HELP ME * crying sounds* _

_sunset: see you soon sonic_

_( end of call) _

Sonia: who was that?

sonic: sunset shimmer

sonia: oh no not good!

I ran to a friends house were I knew I could get real help, rage chaotic. We have been pals for a long time he will help me. I knocked on his and luckily he opened it

rage: sonic longtime no see.

sonic: sorry but you have to help me! My girlfriend have been kidnapped by a girl named sunset shimmer. Who knows what she will do to her

Rage: okay come on!

Me and rage ran to sunset shimmer house and knocked down the door and ran inside looking for rainbow dash!

Rage: so how dose your girlfriend look like?

sonic: cyan coloured skin and rainbow coloured hair

Rage: okay, let's check the basement

we ran down to the basement and I see rainbow dash with a few cuts on her arms and some in her face, she also had big brusies on her legs and one big black eye

sonic: Dashie!

Rainbow: sonic, don't come it's a trap!

Sunset: too late sonic!

The door slammed shut and some one pushed rage on the ground and tied us in a rope, when I see that figure I was chocked there was my best friend mephiles!

Sonic: mephiles! How could you do this too me and after all I helped you with!

Mephiles: you betrayed me sonic, you left me for your other friends and never said goodbye or anything just cut the friendship we had!

I was suprised, I never thought he would take it that hard

sonic: don't blame me mephiles, you made me choose between you and my other friends. Real friends don't force other to choose between their friends! I never wanted to end our friendship mephiles you were like a big brother to me, but you changed and forced me to choose between you guys but I never liked that. *tearing up* I'm sorry I never said goodbye, but I thought you didn't want me to do?

Mephiles: of course I wanted you to say goodbye to me, you were like the little bro I always wanted but when you didn't I was hurt real hurt!

Sonic: I'm so sorry mephiles for hurting you all these years! I want to fix this friendship.

I see mephiles walking up to rainbow dash at first I was relived that he would set her free but what I saw was something more evil then anything I ever seen, he French kissed my girlfriend against her will, I could see the tears streaming down her face.

Mephiles: it's to late sonic and this is my payback for it

he kissed her again even more violently before, he was really forced her to kiss him I could her eyes were all sad and she felt guilty for being forced into a kiss.

sonic: rainbow dash! Don't feel guilty this isn't your fault!

Luckly rage had his knife with him so he cut up the ropes around us I ran straight for mephiles while rage ran for sunset. I tackle mephiles on the ground and we started fighting

sonic: mephiles we can still be best friend like old times!

I said while avoiding one of his kicks

Mephiles: its to late sonic, I won't let anything like that happen to me again!

Sonic: why can't you let go of the past?!

mephiles: how could I when I was so hurt and dreaming of that same Scene over and over again for 3 years! 3 fucking years sonic!

sonic: I'm sorry okay! But that doesn't mean you can kiss my girlfriend agains her will mephiles and then hurt her!

I kicked him in the nuts, I really didn't want to do it but I had to

mephiles: * cries a little* you were the only friend I had all the other ran away from me, and then you left me alone in the world and * snifft* I never got to see you again!

He shouted at me, I felt guilty for the fact I dissed him when he didn't have any other friends. And now I see how much I hurt him during dose years, I walked up to him and gave him a hug and I was suprised he hugged me back. I see rage freeing rainbow dash and she has some trears in her eyes after what mephiles said.

Sonic: I'm sorry mephiles, and we can be friends again but you just have to let go of your pain of the past and think of the future instead.

Mephiles: thanks for the offer sonic but I don't think I will be around much longer.

Sonic: what why?

Mephiles: I'm moving to another town so I can start a new life.

Sonic: good for you mephiles, and I hope it works out otherwise you know we're you can find me* smiling*

mephiles: thanks, and I'm sorry for kissing you rainbow dash

rainbow: I forgive you mephiles and I hope you will have a great future.

Dashie walked up and hugged him, he then looked at me

mephiles: he he now I know why you love her, she's so warm and nice.

sonic: hahaah I know.

I walked up and kissed dashie, mephiles then walked up and gave me a hug

mephiles: I'm going to miss you sonic

sonic: I will miss you 2.

After that mephiles disappeared, rainbow dash looked at me curious.

Rainbow: okay what just happen to mephiles?

Sonic: he's half demon, and don't ask me how.

Rainbow: cool, but who is this? *points at rage*

rage: my name is Rage chaotic and I'm sonic closest and oldest friend

rainbow: nice to meet you rage, where did sunset shimmer go?

Rage: she's right behind m...

sunset shimmer is gone she cute the ropes with a knife.

Rainbow: let's get out of here.

We ran out side and ran home to Sonia, now I'm really scared sunset is still on the lose and rainbow dash got hurt again. I have to protect her better from now on I'm not leaving her side for a moment. Mark my words sunset you going to pay for it...

* * *

**TBC, so here you have it guys chapter five! Hopefully I can write chapter six before I'm going on vacation. I hope you enjoyed it :D**


	6. Chapter 6: the dance

**hey! everybody i'm back with chapter six for sondash love in school, but i hope you enjoy it! :D **

chapter 6: the dance

" rainbow dashs pov"

i haven't seen sunset shimmer all week, maybe she gave up after what happened. But I can't worry about that now I have to get ready for the dance tonight, Sonia is helping me pick out what I should wear. We have been in literary every store in the mall and nothing has catches my eye that's until I see the perfect dress.

Rainbow: OMG! Sonia what about this one?

Sonia: that's a wonderful dress, you should try it out!

I walked to one of the changes room and put on the dress, when i walked out from the dressing Room.

Sonia: oh dash you look amazing in the dress!

Rainbow: you think sonic will like it?

sonia: No, I know it!

Rainbow: thanks Sonia!

Sonia: no problem, here let me buy it!

Rainbow: it cost 500$ are you sure you can pay for it?

Sonia: of course, I have to pay back for all you done for me so I be happy to pay it for you!

Rainbow: wow thanks Sis! * hugs her*

sonia: sis?

Rainbow: ops sorry I got a little caried away

Sonia: no it's okay, you can call me sis if you want I don't mind I always wanted a little sister anyway. * smiling and hugs her*

Rainbow: thanks sonia! * hugs back*

we payed for the drees and i knew sonic will love it! sonic said he had a suprise for me i wonder what that is? hmm i guess i wil find out tonight. i hope sunset isn't going to ruin it like last year for me * shaking*

sonia: hey Rainbow why are you shaking?

Rainbow: bad flash back

sonia: wanna talk about it?

Rainbow: *sight* last year we had a dance like this one i had the most wonderful dress ever and was premoted as prom Queen and won but when i was to get my Crown. sunset held a big bucket of black pain and called me " hey look i'm emo and a lesbian" they all laughed at me and i looked around and then ran home Crying. and now i'm affraid it will happen again.

sonia: don't worry, everything will be fine dashie * smiles*

rainbow: yea you're right Sonia * smiles back*

" sonic's pov"

i have brought a tux for tonight and I just hope dash will love the song I wrote to her * smiles* only three hours until the dance I have to get ready.

Three hours later

aleena: oh how handsome my little mariuse look!

Sonic: mom! * blushing* don't call me that

aleena: oh sorry sonic I got a little carried away * pushes him out the door* so go now and get your date she's probably waiting for you!

She pushed me out the door and slammed it shut right in my face so I walked over to rainbow dashes house and knocked on the door

" rainbow dash pov"

sonia had helped me fix the make up and my hair so now I had put on my dress it's white but half way at the bottom it turns into a beautiful rainbow colour sparkling in the light my make up is simple mascara with eyeliner and a rainbow coloured eyeshadow, my hair is in a pony tail but it's curled at the bottom and front

rainbow: do you think sonic will like it Sonia?

Sonia: * chuckels* I know he will dashie so don't worry about it

rainbow: * smiles*

i hear a knock on the door, and I went to open it and see sonic in a with tux with a black bow tie and black pants and good he looked hot!

" sonic's pov"

the door opens and its rainbow dash and good she looked beautiful in that dress and her hair and everything

sonic: W-wow dashie you look amazing

rainbow: * blushing* you look good to sonic

sonic: * holds out his hand* shall we go my lady?

Rainbow: * giggles and blushing* yes * takes his hand and they walks to the school*

school gym

" rainbows pov"

we walked in and everone looked at us with sparkling eyes, I felt a little scared but sonic put his arm around me and we walked in to meet up with Amy shadow and pinkie pie

rainbow: hey guys how's it going?

Shadow: fine as always , nice dress by the way

pinkie: OMG it's so beautiful dash and it fits you perfect!

Amy: how can you find the best dresses?! * laughing*

rainbow: thanks guys * laughing sees sonic is missing* hey were did sonic go?

Shadow: * smiles* he prepares for your suprise skittles

rainbow: oh okay

celestia: settle down everybody, we have a student who will sing a song to a very special person in this room and it's a song he wrote him self so give a big cheer for sonic!

back stage

" sonics pov"

okay im really nervous right now what if she don't like the song I wrote to her, i hear celestia calling out my name * sight* here goes nothing. I walked out stage and saw all girls screaming but the one I looked for was in front of the stage in the middle of them all smiling and blushing

sonic: hey everybody tonight I will sing a speacial song to my girlfriend rainbow dash! * I look at her* dashie I wrote this one to you and I hope you like it!

Sonic: ( song count on me with Bruno Mars )

" guitar solo"

Oh uh-huh

If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea

I'll sail the world to find you

If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see

I'll be the light to guide you

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

Rainbow: * tearing up but smiles*

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

If you're tossin' and you're turnin'

And you just can't fall asleep

I'll sing a song beside you

And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me

Every day I will remind you

Oooh

We find out what we're made of

When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry

I'll never let go, never say goodbye

You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3

I'll be there

And I know when I need it

I can count on you like 4, 3, 2

And you'll be there

'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah

Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you * points at rainbow dash*

( end of song)

sonic: dashie I hope you like it * walks down the stairs and everyone cheer for him*

" rainbows pov*

D-did he sing and wrote that song for me? I see him walking toward me so I run up and hugs him while letting some tears fall from my eyes

sonic: so did you like it?

Rainbow: no I didn't like it...

Sonic: * looks down sad*

i see every one looking at me and I just smiled and kissed him on the lips

sonic: * blushes brightly but kisses back*

rainbow: * breaks the kiss* ... I loved it sonic * smiling*

sonic: * face light up like a candle light* you did?

Rainbow: * giggles* yes of course silly

a slow song started to play

sonic: wanna dance with me?

Rainbow: of course sonic

we danced all night and had a great time my fear of being humiliated disappeared and we haven't seen any sight of sunset anywere, the rest off the night was amazing after the dance was over me and sonic walked home or he carried me home bride style cause I was so tiered and then we fall asleep on the couch together.

Outside rainbow dashes house

oh your happiness won't last long rainbow dash because I'm going to end it soon enough, smirks while holding something looking like a needle with some green stuff in it. You will see what I'm truly made off * runs off reliving sunset shimmer*

* * *

**TBC, hey guys I'm so sorry I didn't post sooner but I have been really busy lately and I'm leaving in a few hours so I need to sleep. I will be gone for 2 weeks now and I will be back with chapter 7 **

**oh before I forget, all chareters belong to their right full owner which is Sega and hasbro, except for the OC's they belong to their owners and Amanda belongs to me **

**but now I'm going to sleep, goodnight and goodbye I will see you in 2 weeks**

**hug phinbellagirl 15 :)**


	7. Chapter 7 suprise

**Hey! I'm back sorry for the long wait guys I'm busy now with school so I will try to post as fast as I can. But here it's chapter 7 of " Sondash love in school" ENJOY! :D**

* * *

" sunset shimmers pov"

sunset was in her room with an evil grin on her face as she looked down at her demon plan

sunset: my plan is perfect * evil laugh* now Rainbow dash will die Before me! and i will enjoy as she breath her final breath. but first i have to capture my bait * evil grin*

" scotaloo's pov"

i was Walking around with tails when silver spoon and dimond tiara came up to us, and i knew they were out ater trouble.

dimond tiara: hey, scotaloo *smirks*

scotaloo: what do you wanyt dimond tiara?

dimond tiara: oh nothing just this

she pushed me down on the ground so i hit my head in the floor

tails: hey leave her alone!

silver spoon pushes tails down on the floor so he falls on top of me

silver spoon: hahahah

and then ranbow dash and sonic came up behind them

sonic: hay!

dimond tiara: what do you want!?

Rainbow: who gave you the right to mess with my sister and his Little brother * Points at sonic*

Dimond tiara: * smirks* my dad let me do this he's rich

sonic: what dose that have to do with the question?

dimond tiara: he can make sure you two will lose your houses if you're mean to me * smirks*

Rainbow: well let me tell you this * smirks* i'm richer then you're dad so back off

dimond tiara: * gaps* that's not true! it can't be, you look so simple and not rich at all.

Rainbow: oh but it's i'm a billioner's dotter * smirks*

dimond tiara: * is in chock * come on silver spoon let's go

they walked away and dash helped us up from the floor

Rainbow: hay are you guys okay?

tails: i am now * smiles*

scotaloo: me too dash * smiles*

sonic: great, come on dashie we have to get to art class

Rainbow: okay, will you guys be okay?

scotaloo: ya we will be fine go now!

Rainbow: if you say so scots

they walked away and left me and tails alone so i kissed him Quick on the lips

tails: * blushing a Bright red* w-what was that for?

scotaloo: * smiles* for defending me, that's why and also that you're cute

tails: * smiles and is still a Little red around the cheeks* hehe thanks scot

" Rainbow dash pov"

i'm in art class with sonic, pinkie, shadow and silver and we have a really fun time, i drrew of sonic and he drew of me and we could all see who was the best

sonic: mine is the best one * smiles showing them his Picture*

they started to laugh he drew me with really thin arms and long legs and some what with a fat ass

sonic: whats so funny guys? * looks sad* i'm not a good artist okay

shadow: haha that's messed up

sonic: * looks down sad*

Rainbow: * punches shadows arm hard* hey stop it shadow!

shadow: OUCH! okay i will stop * rubs his arm*

Rainbow: besides i like it sonic * kisses his cheek*

sonic: * face lights up like a Candle * thanks dashie, lets see yours

Rainbow: okay i'm not so good at drawing but what do you guys Think?

i show them the Picture i made and it looked like a copy of him in every deatail, they mouth droped

Rainbow: is it that bad

sonic: no it's Amazing dashie it's like a copy of me

shadow: you're really good Rainbow

Rainbow: thanks guys * smiles*

rarity: okay class i have to end this leasson early casue i'm going away and i can't miss my plane so you are all free for the rest of the leasson

everybody cheared and ran out the door and casue this was our last leasson we got to go home, but will have to wait for scotaloo i don't want her to walk alone to sonic's hosue and of course sonic is waiting with me.

" sunset shimmers pov"

i see the Rainbow haired bitch standing there waiting for her dear Little sister, but the thing she don't know is that she won't come, i look behinde me and see scotaloo Walking of the class room she's the last one out and nobody is around perfect. i take out a Brown bag and sneek up behind her and puts the bag over her and then lift it up and runs out and past Rainbow and sonic they looked at me but let me past. haha dumb asses. i return home to me and let her out of the bag

scotaloo: * screams* what are you going to do to me?

sunset: * smirks* you will see Before long

that was the last thing i said to her now to get Rainbow dash here, i smile a evil smile and takes out my phone and send Rainbow dash a text

_" hey! Rainbow crash i have your sweet dear Little sister here with me =) come to my house alone and don't tell anyone or i will kill your sister" _i sended the text to her now i just had to wait

" Rainbow dash pov"

man what taking scotaloo so long, suddenly i got a text on my phone i read it and droped the phone in the floor lucky for me it didn't break, i became angry pissed off to be honest. this just turned serious no one messes with my Little sister, i ran as fast as i could to sunset shimmers house i kicked the door open!

scotaloo: Rainbow dash! * Crying*

i see sunset holding a needle in her hand with some green stuff in it she had at scotaloos neck, i can see that scotaloo is terrified and sunset is just smirking evil at me.

Rainbow: sunset let my sister go * looking angry at sunset*

sunset: only if you change place with her and get the posion in you body instead of her * evil smirk*

Rainbow: * is silence for i while* okay sunset you win* looks down*

sunset: * smiles evil* i knew you would see it my way

she runs over to me with the needle in hand and inject me with the posien i'm letting tears fall out of my Eyes as i falls on the floor i'm starting to lose my vison but i see scotaloo running up to me and i also see someone else but more i didn't see becasue i passed out

" scotaloo's pov"

i saw Rainbow dash fall to the floor with tears in her Eyes and i was still tied into the chair, but suddenly a red haired boy ran in and freed me so i thanked him and ran over to my sister who had passed out, he fighted against sunset

sunset: oh no this is not possible, rage chaotix * growls*

rage: great to see you again sunset, to bad but you're going in jail for what you have done to Rainbow dash and her family.

sunset: you will have to Catch me * runs away*

rage: * sight* why do they Always do this the hard way? * runns faster then her and punches her in the face*

the battle was over pretty fast she had no chance agains him even if she tired and got a few hits on him they didn't do much and after a ruff battle susnet is lying on the floor with tears in her Eyes

sunset: why do i lose all the time * snifft* i had planned Everything so perfect and i still got defeted * snifft* it just not fair * cryinhg hard*

rage: haven't you leared anything bad guys never win!

after that said rage picked up Rainbow dash in his arms and we walked to the hospital and see sonic there he notice us and then runs up to us and takes Rainbow dash in his arms i coulkd see the tears building in his Eyes

sonic: w-what happedn to her * snifft*

rage: sunset shimmer put some poisen in her body and held scotaloo captive.

i become angry at sonic becasue why wasn't he with her

scotaloo: why wasn't you with her sonic!

sonic: i got knocked out when i was going to the bathroom someone hit me hard in the head and tied me in the closet i woked up with blood runningg down my head so i Went to the hospital so i just came

he showed us the big cut in the back of his head, we walked up to the nurse and told her what happen, they took her to the sugery to help after 2 hours they came out and told us she was fine but she won't Wake up for a week they said she had to recover and the best way tto do so is to sleep but she will Wake up in a week. me sonic and rage walked in to her room and she was lyinhg in the hospital bed sleeping, i got to talk to her first even if she couldn't respond to anything i said

scotaloo: i'm sorry Rainbow dash * snifft* but they say you will be fine and i promise to visit you everyday untill you Wake up, * letting tears fall* cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my Eye * puts her hand over her left Eyes*

next up was sonic he walked up to her and kissed her on the lips, we let him be alone

" sonics pov"

i see my beatiful angle lying there sleeping like a cute Bunny

sonic: i'm so sorry dashie i know i shouldn't have lefted you alone, this is all my fault. i'm a horrible boyfriend i broke my promised i made, to protect you with my Life * slams his fist on the bed Crying hard* i failed, i failed the one i love the most in my whole Life

i feel someone take my hand i noticed Quick that it was Rainbow dash she muble something

Rainbow: it wasn't your fault sonic

she didn's say anything more she was just sleeping soundly, i gave a sad smile and the nurs tell me i need to go so i kissed her again

sonic: see you tomorrow dashie

after that i walked home, then i become angry on sunset shimmer she will pay for it this time!

* * *

**TBC! what did you guys Think? again sorry for the long wait and thank you all for the support on this it means a lot to me :D i don't know how long it will take to write chapter 8 but i t won't go over 3 month like this one and thats a promise! untill next chapter i say farvell and goodbye **

**-phinbellagirl 15 :D V**


	8. Chapter 8 a new couple

**hey guys thank you all so much for the rewiwes i love ya all :) but here is chapter 8 of sondash love in school! ENJOY! **

" sonic's pov"

i laid in my bed thininkg about my dashie and how i will punish sunset shimmer for what she did to her, i could feel some really bad thought coming into my head, they scared me I'm not a freaking murdure, I shake my head and turns around and falls asleep

" next day in school"

I'm sitting in math class with shadow and rage and of course sunset shimmer, rainbow dash would have been here too but she's in the hospital because of sunset shimmer, I growl at her. When shadow put a hand on my shoulder

shadow: sonic are you okay?

Sonic: no not when my sweet angle is in hospital because of the bitch sunset shimmer!

i accidently shouted that out in front of the whole class

discord: SONIC! * angry tone* how dare you say that in front of the whole class?!

Sonic: well I wouldn't have to, IF RINBOW DASH WASN'T IN THE FUCKING HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF SUNSET TRYING TO POISEN AND KILL HER!

I pointed at her, and the stormed out of the class room. I was so sad

" shadows PoV"

i saw sonic giving evil glares to sunset so I taped his shoulder and asked if he was okay the answer suprised me and he just stormed out of the classroom

discord: well I wil have to talk to principal celestia about this

sunset: he's lying, I would never sink that low

rage: I was there sunset I was the one who saved her, the one who beat you up and I even saw you threatened to kill her little sister scotaloo if she wouldn't take the posien her self! You're should be in jail bitch. * storms out of the class room*

and there goes rage, discord looked at me

discord: go and get them back here I'm going to have serious talk with dose two

shadow: hmph, I understand them sunset has been a bitch to everyone but some teacher don't do anything about it she would be in jail for what she have done especially to rainbow dash! I mean this isn't the first time she's been trying to kill rainbow dash.

I looked at her and I saw the tears in her eyes

shadow: say the truth sunset it will make everything a lot easier for you

discord: * looks at sunset * we'll miss shimmer the truth please

sunset: * thinks for a bit* they are lying that's is the truth * letting tears fall* I don't get why they picking on me

shadow: real smooth sunset

i stood up and walked up to her

sunset: * looks at him with pleading eyes*

shadow: you had your chance of doing the right thing but no you had to lie and save your own skin. You have a lot of bad karma sunset and it will get back on you someday rember that

she looked away from me, so I walked out slamming the door shut.

" Rage PoV"

i was so angry that sunset called him a lier I mean I was there and saw all of it, as I'm walking down the halls i see a girl with brown hair a white top a pink skirt and pink boots standing there looking completed lost, so I walked up to her

rage: hey there!

Rebecca: umm hi

rage: my name is rage chaotix and yours?

Rebecca: m-my name is Rebecca

i thinks she's a little shy around new pepole, she's kinda cute looking

rage: Rebecca huh? That's a really beautiful name

Rebecca: * blushing* t-thanks rage * smiles*

rage: * winks at her* no problem, hay are you new here?

Rebecca: ya, I just moved from crystal prep to here* smiles*

Rage: you must be pretty smart if you get into chrysalis prep, but why did you change school?

Rebecca: because I didn't belong there, they froze me out and then I heard of this school and asked my parents if I could go here instated and they said it was okay so here I am * smiles*

rage: I personally think you made the right choice becca * smiles*

rebecca: * blushing* did you just call me becca?

Rage: * blushing a little* ya that name fits you and I hope it's okay if I call you that?

Rebecca: * smiles and blushing a little* yes it's okay I just got suprised that's all* looks at the time* oh no I'm late for art class, but I don't know where it is

rage: * smiles* let me help you becca

I took her hand and we walked to the art class where rarity wasn't so happy we were late

rarity: and where have you two been?

Rage: I'm sorry for being late miss rarity but I helped this girl to find the classroom

Rebecca: * waves a little*

rarity: oh then it's okay rage, hey there I'm rarity your art teacher nice meeting you?

Rebecca: Rebecca my name is Rebecca * smiles*

rarity: that's a really beautiful name * smiles* you can sit next to rage

we walked to our seats until I noticed I still held her hand but she didn't take it away so I didn't either strange. I have a really weird feeling in my chest, we sat down and she looked at me smiling. God that smiles is cute

Rebecca: * whispers blushing* why are you still holding my hand?

Rage: * whispers back* sorry, I didn't know why I'm still holding your hand?

i was about to take my hand away when she stopped me with holding my hand still in hers

Rage: * blushing whispering* what are you doing?

Rebecca: * blushing and whispers back* it makes me fell safe that's why I'm holding your hand * smiles*

rage: * whispers* why do you fell unsafe?

Rebecca: * whispers back* I will tell you later

she let go of my hand and started drawing and I must say she was really good at drawing, the class ended and we got to go home so I asked once again

rage: what makes you feel unsafe?

Rebecca: everything, on Crystal prep they bullied me and used me as a doormat and it has always been that way for me* sight looking down* and I don't have any good luck with the guys I fall in love with

rage: oh? How come?

Rebecca: everytime I get a crush on someone they always break it, it never goes wrong and everytime it hurts more and more. At sometimes I can't even cry when I get hurt even if I try It won't work.

I feel bad for her, it must hurt getting turned down everytime.

Rage: you won't give up on love do you?

Rebecca: maybe, I can't take more pain and I know I will get turned down by every guy so what's the meaning of trying?

Now I feel really bad for her, so I hugged her she was suprised and then hugged back

rebecca: why are you hugging me?

Rage: to show you that you should never give up on something so important as love. I'm pretty sure someone likes you * smiles*

rebecca: how can you be so sure? I'm not even attractive * letting tears fall*

i didn't know what to do so I did something really risky I kissed her on the lips

Rebecca: * surprised but then kisses back*

i could feel her kissing back and it made wanna continue but I needed air, so I broke the kiss

rebecca: rage? Do you love me?

Rage: I-I think so

rebecca: I Think I do too

she kissed me again and I was really happy, so I kissed her deeper and she laid her arms around me and we kissed for what felt like hours but I was just a few seconds

rage: let me follow you home

Rebecca: okay * smiles*

we walked down the street hand in hand smiling all the time, then we came up to her house we shared a goodbye kiss and I walked to the hospital and saw sonic and shadow at rainbow dash's bed. Sonic looked at me

sonic: where the heck have you been?!

Shadow: ya we where suppose to meet up after school!

Rage: sorry guys, I just helped the new girl home * blushing*

sonic: * smirks* did something interesting happen?

When he said that I started to blush a really bright red

rage: no nothing happend

i looked away and they just laughed at me

shadow: come on rage we know you and you are in love with her aren't you?

Rainbow: huh? Rage in love that's new

we all jumped when rainbow dash spook, and of course sonic became super happy and hugged her. I can't blame him I would have done the same thing with Rebecca

Sonic: OMG you're awake, I though you would never wake up

rainbow: * smiles and hugs back* missed me much?

Sonic: yes * smiles and kisses her*

rainbow: * returns it*

shadow: so rage who's this new girl you have a crush on?

Rainbow: * smirks * ya tell us now

rage: hehe well, she comes from crystal prep but changed to our school

rainbow: wow, that was a rather stupid choice, I mean everyone wants to get in on chrysal prep and you have to have really good grades, but what I don't get is why?

Rage: because she was bullied on chrysal prep and she have been it all her life, and she hadn't have any luck with guys either

Rainbow: whoa, what happened with the guys?

Rage: what she told me is that whenever she gets a crush on a guy she get turned down everytime and she was thinking on giving up on love forever because she couldn't take the pain anymore * blushing* and I felt really bad for her so I kissed her

rainbow: * shocked* it must burn to get turned down everytime, but did she kiss you back

rage: yeah, and then I realised I was in love with her and she said that she was in love with me too

they smiled at me and I blushed but smiles..

* * *

**TBC, hey guys I hope you like this chapter and Rebecca is my OC and I just want to say thank you for all the support on this story it means a lot so from the bottom of my heart I thank you :) but the story isn't over yet and there's more to come and like always I don't know how long it will take till next chapter comes out but I will try my best to post them so fast as I can but I will be out soon, goodbye and goodnight **

**phinbellagirl 15:)**


	9. Chapter 9: a second chance?

**hey guys! i'm back with another chapter for sondash love in school :D and in this chapter i will add another oc from startshine89 i will tell more about him in the story and to the one who wanted me to add a twin sister for rainbow dash I don't know how to fit that in my story and I don't have a name or how she looks or anything if you can please give me more info about her I will see what I can do :) but here is chapter 9 enjoy!**

* * *

" Rainbow dash pov"

i woke up and I see sonic, shadow and rage around my bed and of course is sonic super happy, I can't blame him I must have made him worried. But what made me curious is who this girl rage is talking about is? Her life seems as hard as mine but I was never turndown by guys, I feel bad for her.

Rainbow: when can we meet her rage she seems like a nice girl

Rage: she is a nice girl * smiles* she has the same classes as us so can we help feel safe around us?

Sonic: what do you mean with "help her feel safe"?

Shadow: seriously sonic haven't you listened to what rage told you?!

Sonic: she was bullied and used as door mat on crystal prep, but I don't get why she feels unsafe?

Rage: * sight* she feels unsafe because she's afraid she will be treated the same way here like on crystal prep.

Sonic: Oooooh ops * rubs the back of his head*

Rainbow: * laugh a little* you're so cute when you're embarresed sonic

Sonic: am not!

we all laughed a little until the nurse came in

Nurse: ah i see you are awake miss rainbow dash * smiles*

Rainbow: when can i go home i miss my little sister

Nurse: hmm? i have to check everything first

Rainbow: okay

she walked out of my room and left us alone again, after 30 minutes she came back again

Nurse: well miss rainbow dash everything seems fine so i guess you can go home now *smiles*

Rainbow: thank you miss * smiles*

Nurse: no problem dear

i can finally go home again so i gott dressed and we went home to me, and boy scotaloo was happy to see me she ran right into my arms hugging me tight. She was also crying

Scotaloo: DASH! i missed you so much

Rainbow: awe * hugging back* i missed you too scot

everybody was there Tails,Sonia, Aleena, Amy,Silver, Pinkie Pie and they all hugged me, it was now late and everybody has gone home so it's just me and Sonic now all alone in the house . So now we are just chilling in my bed ready to go to sleep i snuggle closer to sonic hugging him tight

Sonic: Dashie i'm sorry, i should have never left you alone and you ended up in hospital becasue of sunset shimmer and that i couldn't save you in time * letting tears fall*

Rainbow: don't blame yourself sonic * kisses him* it wasn't your fault

Sonic: then why dose it feel like it, from now on i promise you i will never let anything like that happen cross my heart hope to fly stick a cupcake in my eye

Rainbow: * smiles* don't worry about it now go to sleep * falls asleep*

Sonic: * smiles a little* goodnight dashie * falls asleep*

" next day rainbow dash pov"

when i walked to school i hear someone sining

so i walked closer and looked behind the tree and i was amezed about what i saw it was a girl with brown hair white shirt and pink skirt singing this wonderful song

( song love you like a love song by selena gomes)

" It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hittin re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song..."

without thinking i walked out behind the tree

Rainbow: hay, you have a wonderful voice

she got scared and looked at me with terrified eyes

Rebecca: w-who are you?

Rainbow: my name is Rainbow Dash what's yours?

Rebecca: M-my name is Rebecca * smiles a little*

Rainbow: that's a nice name, hay wanna walk to school with me?

Rebecca: sure * smiles*

we talked and had fun all the way to school and we meet up with the gang outside the school, we walked up to them

Sonic: hay dashie, who's this?

Rainbow dash: this is Rebecca

Rebecca: Hi nice to meet you guys

they all introdused them self and then we see Rage running up to us

Rainbow: hay Rage, you have to meet Rebecca!

Rage: * laugh a little* i have already meet her * smiles*

Rebecca walks up to him and kisses him we all stood dumb looking at them, then it clicked for me this was the girl Rage was talking about yesterday

Sonic: hold on a sec here! is this the wonderful girl you meet yesterday?

Rage: yes * holds her tight*

shadow: my my Rage * smirks*

Rainbow: so it was Rage you sang about eariler Becca?

Rage: * blushing a bright red* wait what?

Rebecca: * blushing and hides her face in his chest but smiling* yes it was him

Shadow: awe so cute

Rage: * hugs her tight again* but didn't you tell me you never sing infront of anybody?

Rainbow: sorry i heard someone singning so i walked up and saw Rebecca sitting there singing while drawing something

Rage: what song did she sing?

Rebecca: i love you like a love song while drawing this

she showed us a picture with Rages name on and a lot of other words like: cute, nice, handsome, wonderful, funny, sexy and the sentence you mean a lot to me and many small hearts in diffrent colours it was really beautiful actually

Rage: wow, i didn't know annyone could do something this sweet to me * blushing* thank you Becca

Rebecca: no problem Rage

we hear the bell ring so we ran to our classes me and rebecca was in the same class math with Discord, god this will be a pain and worst of all sunset is here too, i grabbed Rebeccas hand and we sat down far away from sunset

Rebecca: why are we avoding that girl? * points at sunset shimmer*

Rainbow: she's the one who got me into the hospital and threated to kill my little sister

Rebecca: oh my * looks at sunset*

" Rebeccas pov"

so this sunset shimmer tried to kill rainbow dash multiple times, something must be bothering her. i looked at her and see that she's all sad and almost crying, maybe i can talk with her i'm so lost in thought that i don't notice my math teacher Discord was in front of me trying to get my attention till he slamded his fist into my desk so i get startled

Rebecca: huh?

Discord: glad to see you responding miss Rebecca! i won't tolorate a day dreamer in my class understood?

Rebecca: yes Mr. Discord

Discord: Good, okay now i will introduse a new friend to the class so welcome Adam Starshine

a guy with a cyan cloak a light green creeper t-shirt and blue pants walks in and stands in front of the class

Adam: umm hey, my name is Adam Starshine and i have been on a school in manhattan but i moved here so a little bit about myself... i love minecfraft, angry birds and many more

Discord: thank you Adam you can sit next to sunset shimmer

he walked over and sat down next to sunset, she tried to flirt withhim but he turned her down i heard him saying " you're not my type sorry" i saw that sunset gott a little hurt but pretended to be angry, i focused on the class and then when the bell rang out i saw sunset going to the bathrooms

Rebecca: hey Rainbow dash?

Rainbow: ya?

Rebecca: i'm just going to the bathroom

Rainbow: okay

i walked to the bathrooms and walked in and hear someone crying, mumbling " i don't want to be here anymore i'm just going to kill myself" i got shocked by what sunset said so i walked up to her with a small smile

Sunset: what do you want?

Rebecca: i was just wondering why you want to kill yourself?

Sunset: that's non of your business!

She looked away letting a few tears fall so I walked closer to her and sat down next to her and gave her a hug, she was suprised

Sunset: why are you hugging me? Didn't Rainbow dash tell you what I have done to her?!

Rebecca: she did... And I'm hugging you because you looked like you needed it * smiles* don't kill yourself sunset

Sunset: you don't know anything how I feel!

Rebecca: * sight* that might be true, but I have been in a similar situation

Sunset: you have?

Rebecca: yes... One year ago When I went to crystal prep some guys in my class raped me and they used my kindness to their own propose * tearing up* a..and I got pregnant, I wanted to keep the baby but my mom and dad forced my to do an abortion after it was done I felt so sad and wanted to commit suicide and I almost did it when my parents came rushing in to my room and stopped me right before I could stick the knife in my heart, they said that I got in on this school and told me they wanted me to give it a try so here I am * tears falling* my point is even if things seems difficult for you, never do something you're unsure with... You have made a few bad choices and they are pretty serious too but if you try to make it up for rainbow dash and her friends. I'm sure they will forgive you

Sunset: ...wow, I didn't know you had it so rough. But I don't have any friends to help me through this * looks down sad*

Rebecca: * smiles* you have me Sunset, I can be your friend

Sunset: * looks shocked* I don't understand why you're so nice to me?

Rebecca: I just think everyone deserves a second chance in life * smiles* i will be there to help you sunset

she started to cry hugging me hard, I just smiled and hugged her back

Sunset: thank you?

Rebecca: Rebecca.

Sunset: thank you Rebecca

Rebecca: you're welcome Sunset

we sat there for a moment just hugging each other and sunset crying on my shoulder so I comforted her, then rainbow dash walks in and see us and she is not happy

" Rainbow dash PoV"

After we went out of math class, Rebecca had to go to the bathroom and I didn't think more about that until I figured that I should wait for her in case she didn't know where to go to get to the science lab, she has been in there pretty long and I got worried something might have happend so I walked to the bathrooms and saw her sitting in a corner with... SUNSET SHIMMER! Hugging her and comforting here and I wasn't so happy about it.

Rainbow: Rebecca?! What the hell are you doing? She's evil!

Rebecca: she was sad and I wanted to comfort her and rainbow dash don't call her evil.

Rainbow: why not? that's the truth! You can't be nice to some one who can kill you

Rebecca: * frowns as she stands up and are face to face with rainbow dash* I know what she has done to you and I know that you are hurt by everything that she done but that doesn't mean you will have to be mean back then you are no better then Sunset yourself!

Then sunset walks up to us and carefully pushes Rebecca back

Sunset: Rainbow dash... I am really sorry for what I have done to you and your friends I truly am, I know you won't forgive me right away but please don't be mad on Rebecca she only wanted to help me and give me a second chance to prov for you that I will change and that I will prove to you that I'm not evil anymore, so please let me prove to you that I have changed or I'm starting to change can you give me that second chance...?

Rainbow: ...

* * *

**TBC, hay I hope you guys liked this chapter and please rewiwe, no mean comments please. I don't know how long chapter 10 will take but hopefully it won't take long :) that's all I have to say **

**phinbellagirl 15 sings out bye :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the Rewies and nice comments, I'm sorry it's has been a while to get this chapter up but I have so much to do with school :( but I will try to post so much as I can, but here's chapter 10 Enjoy!**

rainbow dash pov

i can't belive it! sunset is asking for forgivness after all she done to me and my friends! And Rebecca is protecting her, but can i really give sunset a chance to prov herself

Rebecca: please Rainbow dash, if you don't trust her then trust me. she really regrets what she's done

she looked down at the floor and then contuined

Rebecca: and if she's lying then just kick her and me out of your gang, and if neccery i will break up with rage if it makes you happy

both me and sunset stood there with our mouths open, would she really risk all that just to prov to me sunset is telling the thruth, she really have a heart of gold, i walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder

Rainbow: i would never kick you out Rebecca, but if you would give up the man you love just to prove me wrong about sunset, then i can give her a chance.

Rebecca: * smiles as she hugs her* oh your the best dash!

Rainbow: * smiles as she hugs back* we have to hurry our leases on starts soon

Rebecca: okay * stretches her hand out for sunset* come on sunset

sunset: * takes her hand and smiles* thanks Rebecca and thank you rainbow dash for giving me a second chance

Rainbow: * smiles* don't mention it sunset

she smiled at me and then we ran to class with twilight, and we made just in time before they locked the door

Twilight: that was close girls * smiles*

they all gasped when they saw us with sunset and some even got scared off her, I saw how sad sunset looked and then I see Rebecca tightening her grip on sunsets hand to show support for her. We sat in class together while twilight explains what we were going to do. We are going to do a group project

Twilght: okay class today we are going to have a group project and you shall be three in every group you get to choose whoever you want to be with.

Of course me and Rebecca made a team with sunset in, I actually think this can work out. But I'm not fully trusting sunset yet but I have to give her a chance, now all were in teams and twilight contuined

twilight: you are going to make a group project about old cartoon movies. And it have to finished in one week good luck.

We all walked out and went to the dinner hall were we meet up with the others and sure they got a suprise when they saw sunset with us.

Amy: why the hell is she here?

Sonic: what the fuck dashie?!

Shadow: hmph!

Rage: Rebecca, dash can you two explain yourself?!

I didn't really know how to explain it but Rebecca stepped up and talked instead

Rebecca: I have given sunset a second chance to prove that she isn't evil...

Sonic: ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?! She tried to kill dashie multiple times and you give her a second chance?

Rebecca: I just think everyone deserves a second chance in friendship.

Shadow: ha sonic is right you are out of your mind! You can never give someone like sunset a second chance.

Rebecca: and why not?!

Sonic: because it's madness Rebecca! You are crazy!

Rage: hay! Don't call her crazy sonic!

Sonic: I can call her what I want! I bet she's just a slut and that's why she changed to here because she had already done all the guys on chrysal prep! I have heard the rumours about it.

Rebecca: * tearing up with anger* I WAS RAPED ON CHRYSTAL PREP! * puts her hand over her mouth in shock *

now I was really suprised she got raped, we all stood there looking at her as she started to cry more and ran away and sunset ran after her. Then everyone looked at sonic

Sonic: I-I didn't know she was raped...

Amy: poor girl

Shadow: ...wow

then we all looked at rage and he was a mix between shock and anger.

Sonic: rage I'm sorry

Rage: you should think before you open your big mouth sonic!

We see sunset walking back to us looking sad

Rainbow: how is she sunset?

Sunset: not good she walked home because she didn't feel so good.

Rainbow: what did she tell you before I come into the bathrooms?

Sunset: she told me that she got raped and pregnet but her parents stopped her from keeping the baby and she almost killed her self too at that time.

Rage: why did she tell all this to you?

Sunset: she come into the bathrooms and she heard me say that I wanted to kill myself and she comforted me and using her mistake as an example, she wanted to show me that I wasn't alone with thinking like that and that I shouldn't do anything that I might regret so she helped me. And she also said she could be my friend forever

Rainbow: so that's why she wanted to me to try and give you a second chance.

Sunset: ya * looks at Rage* you should probably go and check up on her

" Rage pov"

When sunset said that I quickly ran out after her, as I'm running I wonder why she didn't tell me about this? I mean I am her boyfriend after all, maybe it was a touchy object to talk about and I can understand that. I finally see her walking down the streets crying so ran past her and stopped her, she looked at me with watery eyes

Rebecca: Rage...

Rage: * sight hugging her* Becca, why didn't you tell me in the first place? I could have stopped sonic before he said anything.

Rebecca: I didn't want you to think I'm a slut...but now everyone in the school knows that I was raped.

she started crying more as my shirt got all wetter by her tears, daam you sonic! You will pay for this! I lifted her head up so she looked at me

Rage: I would never think of you as a slut, you are to cute to be one * smiles* those guys used you and it was wrong I understand it must been tough when you had to get rid off the baby. But I would never use you in such a way

I gave her a deep kiss and she returned it to me with a lot of love and passtion, it made me feel warm and all bubbly in my stomach. We broke apart and she looked up at me smiling

Rebecca: I love you Rage

Rage: I love you too sweetie

she blushed as we walked back to school she was pretty nervous so she stayed close to me, I'm going to have a talk with does guys who raped her. And I promise it won't be pretty!

* * *

**To be contiuned...**

**hay everyone hope you guys like this chapter, the next chapter will be posted after the Christmas and new year so next one will come in January if not earlier. **

**Stay awesome and merry Christmas and happy new year**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys i'm so sorry it has taken so long time to get this chapter done, honestly i had writers block for a while but now i'm back and i hope you guys will like this chapter. Enjoy! :D **

chapter 11

" Rage's pov "

we walked back to school and the others meet us outside somehow they knew we would come back, sunset and Dash ran up hugging Rebecca but sonic was nowhere to be found and this made me angry, can't he even stand for his actions!

Rage; where is sonic?

Rainbow: i don't know he just ran away after you two had left and i don't know where he is sadly.

then we saw sonic walking up to us with something behind his back we all wonder what it was when he walked up to Rebecca

Sonic: Rebecca, look i'm really sorry for all the things i said to you but i honestly had no idea that you were raped so i brought this to you, in hope you can forgive me.

he gave her a teddy bear with a heart and it said "I'm sorry Becca, you're a true friend" she took the bear smiling and then hugs sonic

Rebecca: thank you sonic and yes i forgive you

we all smiled at them and then we walked to class, it was math with discord and we all were in the same class. this might actually be a good day after all.

" Rebeccas pov "

it was now the end of school for today and it's time for me to go and work, but when i was about to walk to work Rage stopped me

Rage: hey Becca, where are you going?

Rebecca: i'm going to work Rage

Rage: would it be okay if i taged along? cause i don't have anything to do today.

Rebecca: sure i don't see why not

Rage: awesome what do you work with anyways?

Rebecca: I'm helping at the small orphan in town, they nedded the extra help and i thought why not

Rage: that's really nice Becca

as we walked down the street we meet sunset on the way, so she taged along too. When we finally reach the orphan i opend the door and the lady who run the orphan walked up to us her name was rouge.

Rouge: oh hello Rebecca on time as always, i see you have brought some friends

Rebecca: i hope that's okay Rouge, they would like to help too

Rouge just smiled and let them in and showed them around the orphan

Rouge: it's so nice when kids want to help. okay Rebecca you know what to do, i have to go out quick you can handle things here right?

Rebecca: of course i can Rouge, you can count on me

Sunset: and me

Rage: same here, Rouge

Rouge: That's good, bye

she walked out off the door and now we had to take care off everything, so we walked into the big room and there was 10 kids, molly a little girl on the orphan ran up and hugged me

Molly: yej! You are here!

i smiled as i hugged her back

Rebecca: hi molly! have you been a good girl?

Molly: of course i have Becca. who are they?

she pointed at rage and sunset

Rebecca: they are my friends and is here to help me take care of you guys.

Molly: He's cute

Molly said as she pointed at rage making him blush a little that made me laugh a little

Rebecca: yes he is really cute and handsome as well

now Rage's face was red like an apple it was hilarious

Rage: hehe umm thanks Becca

i winked at him and put my focus on the children in the room, they all were happy to see me and they hugged me, they were a little unsure about Sunset and Rage. but after sometime they were all playing in the big room, while they were playing i made dinner for them.

Rebecca: okay guys, do you know what is after dinner?

all the children cheered and Rage and sunset looked confused

Molly: yippi she's going to sing for us!

Sunset: wow i thought you didn't sing for anybody Becca.

Rebecca: i know but they like it so much so i always do it after dinner it makes them happy.

they looked amazed at me and then they sat down next to the children

Rebecca: okay what song would you like me to sing today?

Molly: hmm... can't you sing the snuggle song?

all the children smile and nodded so i got ready to sing the song...

Rebecca: You are my sweetest love, this love ...

I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la ...

My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la...

Our feelings are so strong  
And our hearts will beat as one  
Another ending story  
Is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

la la la la...

You are my sweetest love,  
this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be

once i was finished i looked at rage blushing and think he got i meant that to him, molly looked at both off us curious

Molly: Becca?

Rebecca: what is it Molly?

Molly: is Rage your boyfriend or your crush?

Rebecca: umm well ya he's my boyfriend

Molly: prov it!

Rebecca: how?

Molly: kiss him on the lips!

both me and Rage blushed a bright red but lucky for us it was bed time it was already 7:pm so we put the children into their beds and i read a goodnight story and after an hour they were all sleeping soundly so i kissed each off their heads and walked down to the bottom again were Sunset and Rage was sitting not talking or anything just sat away from each other.

Rebecca: what's wrong guys?

Rage: she's being silly and said i'm not good for you and all that.

Sunset: i don't like him he looks like a player Becca.

Rage: I AM NOT A PLAYER! i'm as loyal as a dog! and what about you sunset are you just using beccas kindness so we can start trusting you and then kill us all?!

Sunset: i have changed! thanks to Rebecca.

they contuined like that for a few minuets till i got enoughS

Rebecca: ENOUGH! i can't belivie it, you two are the most unmature persons ever! i mean you don't blame each other for stupid things. i trust both off you but if you don't stopp fighting i won't anymore

i told them with tears in my eyes and of course they felt guilty so i turned around and walked away to check on the kids so no one had woken up by the fight, they hadn't and then i walked down again and the light in the living room was less bright and in the middle stood rage holding out his hand for me. i was confused but accepted his hand and he pulled me close and the song " at the beginning " from anastatia started playing and i was blushing as Rage and i started dancing to the music.

Rebecca: what is all this Rage?

Rage: just a little something to make it up for making you sad earlier, and i must say you're really special and beautiful you know...and i couldn't had a better girlfriend then you Rebecca

i was looking at him with a really big blush, he pulled me closer so our lips were berly touching

Rage: you're my one and only Becca...i love you

he kissed me and it was just wonderful so we stayed like that till the song ended then we broke appart and everything was perfect then i see rouge looking at us smirking a little and now my face was all red

Rouge: well this was intresting Becca

Rebecca: s-sorry miss Rouge, the kids were sleeping and my boyfriend wanted to do something nice to me and yeah...

Rouge: don't worry dear it's okay, you can go home now it's late

Rebecca: yeah, bye miss Rouge see you tomorrow?

Rouge: you don't have to work tomorrow be with your boyfriend instead you deserve it.

Rebecca: Thank you miss Rouge

i hugged her and both me and Rage walked home, he told me that sunset left before i came down. She was the one who gave Rage the idea to make me happy, i will thank her tomorrow but we are at my house now me and Rage looked at each other quite sad that he had to leave. the door opend and my mom stood there looking at usd

Ulrika: hello Becca who's this?

Rebecca: oh you haven't meet him yet this is my boyfriend Rage Chaotic

Rage: Nice meeting you

Ulrika: the same Rage, okay Rebecca time to say goodbye to him now.

Rebecca: can't he please sleep over mom? He makes me feel safe.

Ulrika: alright welcome

Rage: thanks you miss ulrika.

Ulrika: no problem dear

we got ready for bed and as we were laying there we cuddle a bit and then we fell asleep in each others arms. And my last thought was " I finally found the boy off my dreams" after that I was fast asleep.

* * *

**TBC, hey guys I'm so sorry it took so long to write this but I had to much going on...I have a fight with a friend and it don't go so well but I will update so much that I can because I love you all and I'm so glad you like this story :)**


	12. Bonus chapter )

**hey guys here's a little bonus chapter because it's my favourite time of year... Valentine's Day! Sadly I can't celebrate it with my boyfriend because he's sick and it's a little sad, cause it would have been my first Valentine with him...but I love him noneless and he's my everything this is for him " I love you sweetie and you're the best!" Anyways here the bonus chapter Enjoy:D!**

Bonus chapter

Valentine's Day

" sonic pov"

it's Valentine's Day and I don't know what to buy to Dashie, it must be something that's really awesome like she is. As I'm walking through the street I see Rage and Shadow further down so I ran up to them

Sonic: hey guys! What's up?

Shadow: just buying something for Pinkie Pie.

Rage: And I'm buying a thing for Rebecca.

Sonic: and what is that?

Shadow: I will give Pinkie Pie a big chocolate heart full of candy, I know she loves candy.

Sonic: okay what about you Rage?

Rage: a golden neckless with her name on it.

Sonic: wow going full in on this I see.

Shadow: how about you Sonic?

Sonic: honestly I haven't found anything yet, I don't know what to give her!

Rage: oh, buy her a neckless or a wrist band.

Sonic: thanks for the tip Rage gotta go!

I ran to the nearest jewelry store and brought a beautiful wrist band, oh she will love it!

" Rainbow dash pov"

I'm with Pinkie and Rebecca, we are looking for Valentine's Day gift for our boyfriends and so far Pinke is the only one who had fond something for hers. She brought a CD of shadows favourite Rock band " crush 40" and I'm clueless what to get sonic for Valentine's Day. Then I see it the perfect gift for sonic! It's the new movie he wants to see " dead pool " so I brought it and Rebecca found something for Rage too it a golden chain neckless and then she brought a cute teddy bear with the text " to my favourite teddy bear" it was really cute. We are all going on a tripple date so it will be fun

" no ones pov"

the three girls were getting ready for their dates to come and pick them up, and they all looked fabulous Rainbow had curled her hair and had a beautiful dress on it was black and then changed to cyan blue at the bottom off it she didn't have much make up just a little mascara and sneakers. Pinkie had a mix of blue and pink striped pants and a shirt saying candy lover and sneakers no make up and her hair was all puffy as always. Rebecca had a neon pink dress and a little bit of mascara, her hair was in a lose braid with a bow at the bottom and black ballerina shoes.

They boys came after an hour and they looked smokey, they all had black tux and different colours on the bows on shadow the bow was black, sonics bow was blue and Rages bow was red. the boys blushed when they saw the girls

Shadow: you look really cute Pinkie pie * blushing*

Pinkie: thanks Shadow you too * has a small blush*

Sonic: wow dashie you are really beautiful today * smiles as he winks*

Rainbow: thanks sonic you look really handsome * blushing*

Rebecca: wow rage you look extremely handsome in that and kinda hot * blushing a bright red*

Rage: * smriks as he grabs her, dipping her* and you look really cute and really hot too * blushing as he gives her a small kiss then lifted her up again*

Rebecca: * has a big blush and a dreamy look * thanks...

they walked to the restaurant and ordered their dinner, when that was done they all separated and went different ways to have some alone time.

* Shadow and Pinkie pie Song in the background Accidently in love shrek 2 *

they were walking down street as they sat down on a bench, out of nowhere shadow gives her the big chocolate hearts

Pinkie: * gaps* oh shadow how did you know I loved chocolate?

Shadow: dunno I just knew and best off all there is candy in it to * smiles*

Pinke: * gives him a hug* Thank you so much shadow! I love it!

Shadow: hehe no problem pinkie * smiles blushing a little*

Pinkie: oh this is for you * gives him the CD *

Shadow: wow I love it Pinke thank you. * he gives her a hug and a kiss *

Pinkie: you welcom shadow

* * *

* sonic and rainbow dash if we hold on together from the land before time *

they was walking in the park but the climbs up in a tree sitting there talking and laughing.

Sonic: hey dashie I have something for you * gives her a small box*

Rainbow: what is it?

Sonic: he open it and look for yourself * smiles*

Rainbow: * opens it and see a wrist band in silver and it spelled awesome girls on it, she put it on and smiled hugging and kissing him* thank you so much sonic * gives him the movie*

Sonic: don't mention it * opens the package and gaps as he sees the movie* OMG you brought this for me?!

Rainbow: * laugh* yes sonic

Sonic: thank you thank you! * gives her a kiss* I love it!

Rainbow: no problem sonic

they kissed again and then walked home hand in hand

* * *

* Rage and Rebecca song in the background Lucky glee version*

they sat on the beach looking out at ocean laughing while drinking a can of soda, Rage looked at Rebecca she looked so beautiful in the moonshine. She looked back at him smiling as she takes something out of her bag and gives him a little box and the teddy bear

Rage: awe that's really cute and sweet of you Becca I can't wait to open the box * he opens it and takes out the chain neckless smiling a big smile* Wow it's so cool I love it! It's the best present I could ever get * puts it on and then gives her a little box * this is just a little something I brought to you Becca hope you like it.

Rebecca: * opens it and gaps seeing the neckless with her name on it * it so beautiful rage * looking at him smiling as a tear falls* thank you...

Rage: hey don't cry now * smiles wiping her tears away as he kisses her*

Rebecca: * kissing back laying her hands behind his neck as they lay down on the beach still kissing*

* * *

**The End, here it is guys hope you like it and please leave a comment and love you all **

**happy Valentine's Day!**


	13. Chapter 13 visit from an old friend

**hey everybody! i'm so sorry for not updating for almost 3/4 month i think but i had so much with school and i haven't had so much free time with all the homework so, and I have also been having a lot off troubles at home so my life is a little shitty now but i will try and post a new chapter at least once a month but if i don't then i'm terrible sorry for that :( but i'll do my best to post so much as possible cause you guys are so amazing and if you have an idea for a new chapter you can just PM me and i might use it if i have writers block :) but here's chapter 12 enjoy!**

chapter 12

" Rainbow dash pov"

it's saturday and i'm at the mall with Rebecca, amy and sunset, we four have become really close friends now and it's so fun! but something has been bugging me since i heard that Rebecca had been raped at chrystal prep, how could anyone do that to her she's so nice and friendly should i ask her about it? i dunno if she will tell us but it's worth a shot.

Rainbow: uh Rebecca can i ask you something?

Rebecca: sure dash what is it?

Rainbow: why did you get raped and who did it? you don't have to answer if it's to touchy

she just froze in place with horror in her eyes, but then she took a deep breath and looked at us

Rebecca: i haven't told anyone this but i trust you guys so i will tell you...but can we go somewhere more privet?

Rainbow: okay we can go to my place it's the most privet.

we walked to my house and sat in the livingroom, Becca was really nervous but she took the curage to tell us.

Rebecca: as you all know i was raped, but it was a gang rape...my best friend sebastian was the one who told them to do it, and so one day i was walking in school when i was grabbed and draged into a dark hallway i tried to scream but they put tape over my mouth so i couldn't scream and so they raped me all at once i don't want to go into detail but once they were finsihed they just threw me to the ground i looked over at them with tears streaming down my face and it was blood everywhere that's when i notice they didn't have condoms on and...i saw cum in the blood i passed out and i woke up in the hospital and now i'm here...

she brust out in crying and was shaking badly no matter what we did she didn't stop crying and shaking that's when we called the boys over and told Rage to hurry up cause Rebecca was shaking so badly now so it was horrible, after 5 min Rage comes running in hugging her tight to his chest just holding her close, the rest of us walked out.

Sonic: whoa what happened to becca?

Amy: she told us about...you know

sonic: about what?

Shadow: my god are you stupid she told them about how she was raped! Dick head.

Sonic: what happend to her dash

Rainbow: I don't wanna talk about it, poor becca she didn't deserv that

sonic: hopefully she will tell us

Rainbow: I advise you to not ask about it cause it horrible and she only trusted us and rage...

Soon we see Rage walking out, with and sad look on his face I guess he heard the story too

Rainbow: is she okay?

Rage: she fell asleep and I let her sleep on your sofa so please be quiet

Rainbow: we promise, guess you heard the story too?

Rage: yeah, I will fucking kill that guy! How can anyone do that to their best friend!

Shadow: so her best friend did it? What a dick! The friendship games are tomorrow so we all keep an eye on Rebecca, don't let her be alone I'm sure that dick head is going to be there.

Sonic: since when did you care so much?

Shadow: * growls* well excuse me for caring about my friend who has been raped!

Rainbow: quiet, she's sleeping remember.

Shadow: sorry...its just that she's so nice and friendly to everyone and it's hard to not like her personality and care about her.

Rage: I wonder what more has happend to her.

Amy: what makes you think that's more?

Rage: it just have the feeling that she's faking her happiness

Rainbow: whatever is troubling her, she will tell us sooner or later but don't push her to say it.

Everyone: promise

Rage: * sight* if I see him...he is dead!

Then we heard the door open and we saw becca with tears in her eyes and a little dark look

Rebecca: I knew I shouldn't have told any off you...you will only treat me like I can't take care of myself!

Now she was angry

Rebecca: but you know what, I don't need your help! I'm capable to take care off myself I'm not a helpless girl! I'm more then that! Wanna know another reason to why I wanted to kill myself? I didn't want people to feel bad for me and treat me like I can't do anything on my own, that's what ticked me the most!

Now Rage was angry

Rage: well excuse us if we wanted to protect our friend!

Rebecca: I can take care of myself Rage!

Rage: if you are so sure about that! How could you even get raped in the first place!

It was silent we all looked back on them, I saw more tears on her cheeks and she now said in a sad and hurt tone

Rebecca: I had just recover from a really bad depression I wasn't strong enough to run away I had been in a hospital bed on medication for months and during all that I couldn't get up off the bed I hardly ate anything and was in a really bad state I actually was on the edge off dying. Once I got back to school he took the advantage and you know the rest.

She walked out off the door shutting it behind her walking off, none of us could move or do anything Rage was in shock, I just hope she's okay...

" Rebecca's pov"

i walked away I couldn't stand it anymore, I was hurt and tierd. I walked further and further away until I heard a voice behind me

?: long time no see Reb.

I froze at the spot I really didn't want this not now I didn't want him here but I kept my cool

Rebecca: what do you want?

?: awe you don't miss your...best friend?

he grabbed me and turned me around pushing me up a wall

Rebecca: let me go Sebastian! What do you want from me you asshole?!

He slapped me across the face

Sebastian: don't yell at me again, I just want to talk to you

Rebecca: to bad cause I don't want to talk to you!

He slapped me again

Sebastian: you will listen to me! For fuck sakes Reb!

I stopped struggeling and i was just crying now, he let me go a little that's when i striked i tackeld him down on the ground pining him down, tears still falling from my eyes.

sebastian: get the fuck off me Reb!

he pushed me off and we started fighting screaming and yealling at each other

Rebecca: HOW FUCKING COULD YOU! I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND I HAD STAYED BY YOUR SIDE THROUGH ALL YOUR SHITT AND YOU STILL DID IT!

i punched him hard in the face and stomach

Sebastian: YOU WERE AN EASY TARGET! I WANTED TO TRY AND SEE IF I COULD DO It!

Rebecca: YOU ARE A SICK PERSON SEBASTIAN! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!

I punched him a few more times that when my friends come and pulled me off him

Sebastian: she's crazy she attacked me!

I was trying to get out off rages grip on me but I couldn't I was screaming, kicking and punching cause I was so angry the tears were falling freely

Rebecca: I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL! GO AND DIE IN A FIRE! YOU SON OFF A BITCH!

Sebastian: you're crazy Reb!

He ran away after that and I fell down crying in anger and sadness punching my fist into the ground. i know the rest off the gang will leave me now and Rage too...he wouldn't want a crazy girlfriend

Rage: becca calm down he's gone now he won't bother you anymore

he hugged me I calmed down and was softly crying now

Rebecca: he made me feel pain...he made me depressed...he made me scared...he was the reason to why I changed school! He's the one who has made my life a living hell. He's the reason to why I alway look behind my back were ever I go...I want him to die! Suffer for what he has done to me!

Rage: becca breath you are talking out of hurt and sadness but deep inside I know you would never want that...but that doesn't mean he wil go unpunished or his gang...but you have to let us help you through this becca please...if he sees how hurt you are he will only use it more.

I calmed down do I really need help? Of course I do I'm fucking insane from what he has done to me...but thease people my friends all stand beside me and will do anything to help me..and Rage has a point Sebastian will only enjoy watching me suffer and get more depressed so he can win but I won't let him.

Rebecca: okay guys I will let you help me...and thank you for all this...I love you all.

They all gave us a group hug and I was smiling again...thinking Sebastian watch out the game isn't ever yet...

* * *

**TBC! I'm so sorry guys I have some bad news :( I won't be able to upload any chapters during the summer becuase of my two summer jobs and then I'm going away for two weeks. But I do promise you that I will be back and this story is not over yet! But anyways sorry again for the delay of this chapter stay awesome! ~ phinbellagirl15**


	14. AN I'm sorry

**Hey guys phinbellafangirl 15 here...I'm sorry for the long wait but to be honest...I have the biggest writers block ever and I don't really know how to come up with something...Another things is that I haven't been feeling that well mentally becuase of a lot of things mostly family stuff. **

**School has been a pain too not becuase of homework but becuase of practice...I'm gonna explain since I'm in my second last year in high school it's a lot rougher. **

**In Sweden school we have that after 9th grade you get to choose a Education program and school you want to go to next. I choosed to become a chef and we have a lot of kitchen practice I've been out for almost 7 weeks now and since I've been on restaurants that's only have evening dinner services I don't end until pretty late and during the days I have other stuff and on weekends I like to relax with family and friends and I hope you guys understand that... **

**I am currently working on my next chapter for " Sondash love in school" and this story will have slow updates but I've promised that I would finish the story and I will but it's gonna take time and it's gonna be slow. I'm really terrible sorry that I have let you guys down with lack of chapters...but I'll do my best since I'm still having a lot of problems mentally left but I love you all so much and thanks for all the support and love you've gave on this story **

**see ya in the next chapter **

_**phinbellagirl 15 **_


	15. Chapter 15

**AN at the end enjoy!**

" rainbow dash pov"

once we got back to my house for a movie night! It was really fun we were watching the final destination series and then the saw series, I never seen them before but becca had when she was seven so we thought they wouldn't be so bad...but I was wrong so much gore and blood, I shivered who would let their seven year old girl watch this horrific movies?! Ugh I wanna throw up once it was done we all decided to go to bed, I couldn't sleep I always got nightmares from the movies.

Sonic put his arm around me

sonic: don't be scared dash I will always protect you

I smiled and went back to sleep without any nightmares this time. The next day was a lazy day we sleep till noon and it was so nice to finally get some good sleep, I got up not waking sonic up and walked out I see becca sitting on the sofa with her phone watching some Japanese movie or something

rainbow: what are you watching becca?

rebecca: an anime called kill la kill! It's really interesting wanna watch the first episode with me?

Rainbow: I don't see why not, you can search it up on the computer by the TV so we can watch on the big screen.

Rebecca: okay!

I went to the kitchen and made popcorn and got us each an energy drink once I got back she had set everything up

Rebecca: you ready to watch the coolest anime ever!

Rainbow: let's start then!

" 4 hours later"

my god this anime was awesome! We're already on the 10th episode and we laughed all the way by now the rest was awake and came down stairs Rage walked up and kissed becca on her cheek which made her smile then I felt arms wrap around me I looked up and saw the most handsome guy ever

sonic: hey dashie, what are you watching?

Rainbow: An anime called kill la kill and it's amazing!

Sonic: haha okay sounds interesting

we finished watching the whole anime and I really liked it! By now it was evening and since we have school tomorrow, we gotta go to bed early and I was pretty tierd and couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow.

* next day*

Sonics PoV

we finally got to school and I can't help get the feeling that someone is gonna get hurt or something bad is gonna happen today but I shake it off around lunch time I see Amy talking with Adam starshine and she looks really happy and it makes me happy that she finally found someone to be with and from the looks of it he likes her too since he's always blushing whenever she laugh or say something funny. So I walked up to them

sonic: hey Adam can I talk with you?

Adam: sure sonic

we walked further away and I smiled as Amy was talking with Rebecca and sunset I then looked at Adam

Adam: so what did you wanna talk about sonic?

Sonic: do you have a crush on Amy?

He blushed Red and I just smirked

Adam: is it that obvious?

Sonic: yes it is, you should go for it Adam

Adam: you really think she will accept it?

Sonic: dude I've known her since I was 3 when she has that look she gives you...she likes you

Adam: I hope your right Sonic, I don't wanna ruin the friendship with her

I smiled as I watched him walk up to Amy asking her out she looked with big eyes and a smile and jumped into his arms saying yes over and over again happily. Everyone at our table clapped for the new couple I smiled as I heard the bell ring saying it's time for class we all went separate ways Sunset and Rebecca went forward science class the rest to gym class I still had this really bad feeling, dash looked at me

Rainbow: what's wrong sonic?

Sonic: I just have this really bad feeling somethings bad is gonna happen today

Rainbow: you are probably only still jumpy after the movies we watched last Saturday, let it go

she said and we started playing soccer outside when we suddenly hear a big bang coming from the school and screams, I watched in horror as it was in the part were the science class was that part of the school was now on fire and started collapsing, principal Celestia and Vice principal Luna told everyone to get out to the football field we see sunset running up to us and from the looks of it she was crying, she ran and hugged dash

Rainbow: sunset what's wrong?! Were is becca?

Sunset: s-she got stuck under rubble when she pushed me out the way I tried to get her out but I wasn't strong enough so the teacher just dragged me out off there! We gotta help her before its to late!

She yelled I saw Rage run fast while the teacher were shouting at him to come back...

* Rebecca's PoV five min before the explosion *

we finally arrived to science class and what I saw made me terrified in there was Sebastian he looked at me with a smirk sunset just flicked him off as the lesson started we were working with explosive poisons I saw they started to fool around...it all happend to fast...they accidently added to much and everything blew up lucky for me and sunset we where on the other side of the classroom I see that a part of the roof is about to fall on sunset. Before it could hit her I pushed her out of the way I screamed in pain sunset tried helping me I saw the teacher drag her out off there not noticing me...I was alone and scared I cried in pain as more stuff fell on my back and what's worse it was on fire so it burned me

i knew I wouldn't make it before the firemen arrived to the place, I started couching badly because off the smoke from the fire. I saw my life flash by my eyes silently goining into blackness, that's when I heard his voice

Rage: BECCA! HOLD ON IM COMING

I smiled knowing that his face would be the last thing I saw before I would die the tears fell as I closed my eyes letting death consume me...

** Tbc hey guys! Hope you all are doing well so here's the next chapter with a cliff hanger :) again I'm so sorry for the super long delay but it's finally here and the next will hopefully be out shortly not sure yet but I will post it before February starts **

**love you all so much! **

**Phinbellagirl 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys! I'm back again With a new chapter! But I just wanted to say something real quick :) currently I am 17 years old turn 18 this year! And also I started this story when I was 15 so that's why the first chapters have a lot off spelling mistakes and also English isn't my native language its Swedish. So basically if you don't like my way off writing a story then just get out off here. I also know my spelling isn't great but bare with me I'm trying my best here:) I love you all! Now Enjoy!**

**" Rage pov" **

I ran into the burning school the fastest I could, it took a few minutes to find the sience class but once I did I see her laying there under all the rubble gasping for air I dig her out she looks up at me and faintly smiles and then is out cold. I ran out again getting yelled at from Celestia but I didn't care. They took her to the hospital as the others ran up to me

Rainbow: thank god you're okay rage!

She hugged me I hugged her back as the others joined I then looked at sunset

Rage: what exactly happend in there sunset?

Sunset: it all happend so fast before it happens we saw Sebastian fooling around and they accidently added to much so it exploded we where on the other side thankfully and all of a sudden she pushed me outta the way and it fell on top of her instead, I tried getting her out but the teacher pulled me away so I couldn't do anything...

she was fully crying into my chest as I see that asshole trying to sneak away he catches my eyes and that basterd smirks I was about to run at him but Celestia stopped me

Celestia: Rage leave him alone...just because Rebecca got hurt doesn't mean you have to take out your anger on him.

Thats when I snapped

Rage: he's the reason to why the most wonderful girl is in the hospital half dead! He was the one who raped her! He's the one who had been crushing all of her dreams and hopes! He hurt her both physically and mentally for years! He deserve to die!

Celestian: you're hurt Rage...take it easy and calm down

i fell to my knees crying with her hugging me

Celestia: I'll take you to the hospital, you others stay here

we went to her car and drove off to the hospital I didn't speak the entire time

**" Rainbow dash pov" **

We watched as they drove off I hugged sonic he didn't look happy either but we just waited for now, and that basterd walked up to us

Sebastian: uh hey...are you beccas friends?

Rainbow: yes we are why do you ask?

Sebastian: I just wanted to say I didn't want this to happen... It was an accident a-and I didn't mean for Becca to get hurt

Sonic: well she did and it's all your fault! If she dies you won't be able to live that down especially from Rage he hates your guts right now!

Sebastian: i said i was sorry goddammit!

Sunset: i saw the smirk you gave her when you were messing around dont lie to us!

what happend next suprised me sebastian jupmed on Sunset trying to beat her but she fought back and kneeded him in the nutz making him fall down as she wiped her mouth clean from blood. she then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him face to face

Sunset: she was the only one who belived in me...she helped me see my wrongs in life, she saved me so i own her my life and if you think im gonna let some punk ass like you come near her or hurt her then you are very wrong. get out of my sight!

she punched him hard in the face enough to break his nose he then scrambeld away, i walked up and put a hand on sunsets shoulder then we walked to the hospital. i hope Becca is gonna make it. we went to buy a teddy bear to her and a get well soon ballon.

when we finally arrived we saw Rage and princebal celestia waiting we all walked up to them

Rage: hey guys...

Rainbow: how bad is it?

Celestia: we dont know yet...shes in surgery right now, she had a lot of smoke and stuff in her lungs and blood

we all see a nurse walking up to us

Nurse: hey my names vanilla are you here for Rebecca?

Rage: yes, how is she?!

Vanilla: sadly shes in a coma and we dont know when she will wake up... im sorrry..

Celestia: how badly was the damage?

Vanilla: well she had a lot of smoke in her system, and second degree burn marks, a broken hand and she will need to wear glasses since her eyes were pretty damaged too.

she then walked away and Rage broke down in tears, I walked up and hugged him.

Sonic: she's gonna make it, she's strong hearted and won't give up

Rage: I know * sniff* but I can't wait to see her beautiful eyes again. She's gonna look super cute in black nerd glasses

he was smiling with a small blush on his face I wonder where her family is

Rainbow: hey Rage where's her family?

Rage: I called them but they were out of town and won't come back in another 2 months so they asked if I could take care off her since they couldn't leave

Sonic: wow we will help you with that

Shadow: maybe you aren't the best one to nurse someone back

Sonic: and why the fuck aren't I?

Shadow: Because you're uncareful and clumsy, oh and Rage someone's gonna have to help her shower

we laughed as Rages face turned bright red both from anger and embarrassment

Rage: shut the fuck up Shadow!

Celestia: I think we can go in and visit her now

Rage ran inside as we followed.

**" Rage PoV" **

I ran in and saw becca all bandaged up and bruised, I slowly walked up to her bed and gently took her hand in mine I promise you Becca I will seek revenge on him for what he's done to you. The others walked in with shocked faces someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked back and saw that it was sunset

Sunset: I'm sorry Rage I should have done something but I was so in shocked and overwhelm by what happend...

Rage: it's alright sunset, I don't blame you

I hugged her

Sonic: I told you guys something would happen but no you didn't listen to me! So in your face!

Rainbow grabbed his ear and dragged him out off the room, I was happy he was gone I couldn't stand his stupid ego right now after I let go principal Celestia walked up to us

Celestia: I know this is hard some more students have been sent to the hospital and we sadly lost one student, but we have to see past this and contuine our school year...so you have 4 days to recover from thease events so I'll see you all on Friday.

With that she walked out great we gotta get back in school after this horrible explosion, at least she gave us 4 days to recover. I looked back at becca and stroked her cheek then Nurse vanilla came in and told us visiting hour was over. I kissed Beccas forehead with a tear falling

Rage: stay strong baby...I love you

the way home was silent nobody said a word, I told them I wanted to alone and they hesitantly left me. I walked past the beach were we had our first date, I laughed at the memory she was so nervous to do something wrong. I then blushed because we went skinny dipping in the sea and God her body was beautiful

*** Flashback a little smut* **

_We had a small picnic on the beach and it was so much fun. We talked about everything about ourselfs apparently she loves to dance jive and just dancing in general _

_Rebecca: hey Rage? _

_Rage: ya? _

_Rebecca: how could you fall in love with someone like me? _

_Rage: because I see a bit of myself in you becca and I understand you but also becuase you're smart,cute, funny, sweet, kind and beautiful. But what I like most about you is your personality and how you can see good in all people. _

_She looked down blushing with a small smile and it made me smile, she gave me a passionate kiss which I gladly retuned my hands started to move up and down her sides as her hands went up into my hair after about 1 min we broke apart panting. _

_Rebecca: hey lets go skinny dipping! _

_I blsuhed bright red was she serious, I saw her starting to take her clothes off I guess so. She ran into the sea I followed soon after once I reached her the water was breast high she splashed me and I did back. We played for almost 30 min the water was pretty warm so we didn't freeze and the air was too, suddenly she shirked and jumped up on me putting her legs round my waist and her arms around my neck. _

_I could feel her on my manhood as it was standing tall and proud, I guess she felt it to since she was extremely red in the face I bet I was too _

_Rage: s-sorry becca..._

_Rebecca: I-it's alright...y-you can go further if you want_

_she was a blushing mess _

_Rage: are you sure about this becca? _

_Rebecca: yes Rage, please take away my fear_

_I slightly smiled and kissed her _

_Rage: if that's what you desire then I'll gladly help you _

*** flashback over***

It was the best time off my life her soft moans was music to my ears. I walked home still having her on my mind tomorrow's a new day and I'll spend most of my time by her side, I wanna be the one she first sees when she wakes up from her coma. I took a shower and then got ready for bed dreaming about Becca.

*** five days later***

It's been five days since the accident happend and she still hasn't woken up yet and I'm really worried, but durning this time I've been training on a song for her and I'm on my way to sing it for her now. I walked up to her nurse

Rage: hey vanilla.

Vanilla: hey Rage how you doing today?

Rage: good, I'm gonna sing a song for becca and hope she will wake up from it

Vanilla: aw that's really sweet, you know where to go sweetheart

Rage: thanks Vanilla

i walked down the hall and up the stairs till I reached room 984 where my angel was in, I slowly opens the door and walked in taking her hand and kissing it softly then I pulled out my guitar and started playing

*** intro song is it you by crush 40***

Here I stand, right before you

Feeling like a million words

And there you are, right before me

And not a sound can be heard

And I think to myself what am I trying to see

Am I going out of my mind

When something's so right, but you can barely see it

Open, close every door

Is it you? Is it me?

Is it everything we've meant to be

Is it here, is it now

That only we can feel somehow

Is it you... Oh... Is it you...

*** instrument***

And we take every moment

Trying to feel who is who

And there you are, right before me

Stuck inside of what to do

And I think to myself, are we trying to love

When love shouldn't be trying at all

When something's so right, but you can barely see it

Open, close every door

Is it you? Is it me?

Is it heaven and we're meant to be

Is it here, is it now

That only we can feel somehow

Is it you... Oh... Is it you...

*** instrumental***

I'm hanging on to every word; to every word you say

And it's taking me over; over and over

And then it starts over again

Is it you? Is it me?

Is it heaven and we're meant to be

Is it here, is it now

That only we can feel somehow

Is it you? Is it me?

Is it everything we've meant to be

Is it here, is it now

That only we can feel somehow

Is it you... Oh... Is it you...

*** instrumental til song ends***

As I finished singing the song to her I had a few tears in my eyes she looked so dead, I was hopping it would wake her up but I guess i was wrong...

Rage: please becca wake up...I can't live without you...you're my sunshine...baby please wake up so I can hear your beautiful voice and see your beautiful chrystal blue eyes...

i looked at her but still nothing I was starting to lose hope then I heard a faint laugh

Rebecca: hey don't stop...it was getting good

I couldn't belive it! She's alive! I hugged her as she vin he'd in pain ops forgot about the burn marks

Rage: OMG baby you're okay!

Rebecca: looks like it

she coughed so I called vanilla so she could check up on her and God I'm so happy she's awake

Vanilla: everything seems alright for the moment miss Jansson but we would like to keep you here for another week so we can fix your burn marks so they heal correctly.

She walked out and I walked up and kissed her and she kissed back good I have missed her so fucking much

Rage: I love you Baby

Rebecca: I love you too Sweetie

* * *

**Tbc! Hey guys it's finally here and again sorry for the long wait but as I said this story will have slow updates since its been much with school and work but I'll try my best and if you have any questions to either me or about the story please feel free to ask them and I'll try to answer them in the next chapter :D but tills the the pease out my lovely people **

**Phinbellagirl 15 ^3^**


End file.
